Is this my way?
by Destrukktokonn
Summary: spoiler if you haven't played 358/2 days, turn away. So, what if instead of doing what she did, Xion absorbed Sora's memories of Kairi and became another Kairi. Then the addition of two new members complicates things even further. Summary sucks, Wooh!
1. Chapter 1: New Beggining

Part 1: New Beginning

Day 193

Xion wakes up. Roxas and Axel are sitting beside her bed. Roxas' face lights up when he sees her.

Xion (softly): Roxas, Axel.

Roxas: Xion! You're awake!

Axel: Good thing too. You were makin' me actually worry about you.

She laughs to herself as he smiles at her. They all get up and head to the Grey Area. Saix is standing in his usual spot, handing out objectives. Saix tilts his head in curiosity as the three walk in. Axel and Xion go sit down as Saix calls Roxas over for the days mission.

Saix: Today you will be partnered with Luxord to eliminate the Commanders in Wonderland. Leave as soon as you're ready.

Roxas and Luxord walk through a dark corridor. Saix turns to Axel.

Saix: Axel.

He looks up at Saix. Saix glares slightly at Xion.

Saix: I want you to take Xion to Agrabah to collect hearts.

Axel: Alright, c'mon Xion, let's go.

They get up and walk towards a dark corridor that Axel opens. Xion looks over her shoulder at Saix's glare. They walk through the corridor and it closes. Saix disappears in a column of darkness leaving behind a notice canceling the rest of the missions for the day.

Meanwhile, Axel and Xion arrive in Agrabah. Axel looks down at Xion and notices that she looks kind of upset.

Axel (concerned): Xion? What's up with you?

Xion (distracted): Did Saix seem, angry with me?

Axel: C'mon Xion, you know we can't be "angry".

Xion: I'm serious Axel. You know what I meant.

Axel: I'll admit, he did seem more hostile towards you than usual, but he's alwaysa jerk to you.

Xion: I know, but today seemed… Different.

Her voice trails off with the last word as she faints. Axel catches her, concerned for his friend.

Axel: Xion? Xion!? C'mon, we're going back.

Xion (weakly): What about the mission?

Axel: Forget it, you're in no shape for this.

He opens a dark corridor and carries her through. Meanwhile, Saix is in the throne room with Xemnas.

Saix: I believe something may have gone amiss with our little project.

Xemnas: I see. How so?

Saix: It may have consumed too many of the boys memories of her.

Xemnas: Interesting, let's see how this plays out before we do anything rash.

Saix: As you wish.

He teleports away, leaving Xemnas to think. He tilts his head a little, resting it on his feet.

Xemnas: Very interesting.

Axel takes Xion up to the stairs to her room and passes Saix. He stops, looking over his shoulder as Axel reaches the top.

Saix: So, it broke down again?

Axel: Shut up Saix!

Saix: You've changed Axel, the you I used to know wouldn't have been this defensive over a mere puppet.

Axel: … I'm done here.

He walks away, Xion's hood coming off, showing her face. Saix glares at it. Later on, Roxas returns from his mission and looks around the Grey Area for his friends. Xigbar sees the expression on his face.

Xigbar: Hey Kiddo.

Roxas looks at him kind of startled.

Xigbar (smiling): You looking for Axel and Poppet?

Roxas: Yea, do you know where they are?

Xigbar: Apparently Poppet passed out on the mission, heat must've gotten to her. Anyway, Axel took her up to her room.

Roxas (running out of the room): Thanks Xigbar!

Xigbar: No problem Kiddo.

Roxas runs past Saix on his way up the stairs to Xion's room.

Saix: Going to check on it I see

Roxas stops cold. Something in Saix's voice always seemed to get him down and make him feel like he was a failure, even his compliments; it was just the way he spoke. He felt as if concern had become a mortal sin and he didn't get the memo. Roxas turns reluctantly towards Saix, not wanting to hear him speak again, but unable to avoid defending his friend.

Roxas: Yes, I'm going to check on HER.

Saix: Hmph, no point crying over a broken toy, but if you still insist on playing with I, be my guest.

Saix walks away, Roxas glares at him as he walks away. He grits his teeth in anger, and then catches himself. He has no heart, it makes no sense for him to be angry, but he was. He shakes his head, remembering the point of this trip, and heads over to Xion's room. He gets there and she's sitting on her bed and Axel is sitting by the window. Xion turns toward Roxas exited, Axel looks at him.

Xion: Roxas!

Axel: Hey buddy, 'bout time you showed up.

Roxas (sitting beside Xion): What happened?

Xion: I t… It's nothing (she smiles). Just, the heat got to me.

Roxas: You sure?

Xion (smiling): Positive.

Roxas: Alright, well, try not to push yourself so hard, okay?

Xion: Okay

Axel looks at her suspiciously. He gets up and walks toward the door. Roxas turns toward him.

Axel: Well, you seem to have things handled here. I gotta go.

Roxas: You sure?

Xion: Yea, Axel, do you have to go?

Axel: … Yea, why are you so worried? You act like I'm never coming back.

He walks out of the room, leaving the two of the alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Bass Machine

Part 2: BassMachine

Day 210

All the members gather in the Throne Room for an important meeting. Xion is sitting in the XII seat, since it's, empty while the others sit in their respective seats. Xemnas holds his arms out.

Xemnas: Friends, today we gather to welcome two new members.

Two figures walk out of a dark corridor. One is obviously a girl, while the other is a fairly skinny boy, about the same body proportions as Roxas, but a little taller and skinnier, like Axel. The girl has very long hair, her bangs parted in the middle, but still covering her eyes, the length of the back reaches her ankles and shines a dark, deep green. Her lipstick is a sort of shiny pale green. Her skin is darker than most of the members, but not as dark as Xemnas's. The boy has dark blackish-blue, shoulder length hair, held back by large headphones, the cords going into the coat.

Xemnas: Welcome number XV, Toxin, and number XVI, Xeeres. Take your places in our ranks.

They both disappear and reappear in empty chairs. After the meeting, some of the members go to the Grey Area for mission assignments. Xeeres sits by himself, listening to music while Roxas, Xion and Axel are on the other side of the room. Xigbar is standing by the window with his arms crossed behind his back. Toxin is in the chair across from Xeeres.

Roxas: Wow, it seems like we're avoiding the new guys. Kinda mean don't ya think?

Axel: We aren't avoiding them, they chose to sit over there. But, if you're feeling all "guilty", why don't you invite them over here, or sit over there.

Roxas: Alright, fine.

He gets up and starts to walk over to the other side. Before he gets there, the cold familiar voice of Saix hits his eardrums.

Saix: Roxas. I have an assignment for you.

Roxas: What is it?

Saix: I want you to eliminate a new giant heartless in Agrabah.

Roxas: Sure thing.

Saix: Also, take Xeeres with you. I want to see what he's capable of.

Roxas: Alright. You want me to take Toxin too?

Saix (his back toward him): If I wanted that, I would have said so. She has a special assignment.

Roxas: Oh, okay.

He walks over to Xeeres. Xeeres looks up at him with a sort of defiant gaze.

Roxas: Hey there, you're on mission with me.

Xeeres (sort of rudely): I heard, let's go.

Roxas: Alright.

They leave for Agrabah. Axel looks over at Saix suspiciously, curious as to what's so special about her. Xaldin walks in and takes Toxin on her mission.

In Agrabah, Roxas and Xeeres are in the Cave of Wonders. They head over to the keyhole room, searching for the heartless. Roxas looks over confused at Xeeres, wondering how to start a conversation. Xeeres has his eyes closed, obviously into the music. Roxas looks down.

Roxas: Really likes music I guess.

Xeeres: Yes I do.

Roxas looks up shocked. He looks confused at Xeeres, who looks at him.

Roxas: You heard me?

Xeeres: Yep.

Roxas: But your music is up so loud I can sort of hear it. How can you hear me?

Xeeres: Just one of those mysteries.

He looks over and smirks at Roxas. Roxas notices the shine of a silver chain around Xeeres's neck that disappears into his coat. He looks curiously.

Roxas: Hey Xeeres? What's that?

Xeeres: Don't worry about it.

They walk into the keyhole room and a group of heartless attacks them. Roxas pulls out his keyblade and Xeeres puts his hands in his pockets. A Yellow Opera charges at him. He flips over it, avoiding the attack. He lands in the middle of the room as Roxas fights off the other heartless that appear. Suddenly a large, muscular, armor wearing heartless appears behind Xeeres and punches down at him. Roxas cuts through a shadow and notices the large heartless, named the Neo-Armor. He stares shocked as its fist speeds toward Xeeres.

Roxas: Xeeres! Look out!

Xeeres looks over his shoulder at the looming eight foot creature and its threatening fist. He smirks

Xeeres: Ah, there you are.

He holds up his hand, catching the punch, a gust of wind blows down on him. Roxas looks confused as he finishes the last of the heartless. Xeeres hits the heartless in the stomach with the back of his fist, sending it sliding back. Xeeres's arms glow and flash, making a loud howling sound as silver and black colored gauntlets appear on his arms, covering his sleeves. He punches his fists together and smirks.

Xeeres: Alright buddy, let's go.

* * *

Notes: Alrighty, part two. I honestly forgot what I was gonna say, aside from issuing a challenge. All of the titles are going to be song titles, which will also be relevant to the chapter. Can you guess who made each song? Also, what song the stories title is from? You're honor has been challenged, you must do it now! Anyway, just a little fun, not much happening yet, part three will be up tomorrow, or later today, whatever. Still trying to figure out how to get things to work for me on this site, well whatever.


	3. Chapter 3: BOOM!

Part 3: BOOM!

Roxas gazes in amazement at not only Xeeres's strength, but the speed and accuracy that he exhibits as he effortlessly beats away at the heartless. Xeeres catches its fist, delivering a massive punch to its stomach, which shock Roxas as the heartless seemed affected even through the armor. The heartless slides back and sinks into its shadow. It pops up behind Xeeres and swings its massive claws down at him. He blocks with his left arm and throws the heartless back. He lunges forward and punches the heartless in the face. There's a thunderous boom as his fist connects with the side of its head. The force of the punch sends the heartless flying into the wall, forming a crater. Roxas looks at the area over his shoulder. The heartless is gone.

Xeeres (disappointed): Darn, got away.

He looks at Roxas and tilts his head in confusion at his shocked expression.

Xeeres: What?

Roxas: I've never seen anyone fight like that.

Xeeres: Oh, that it? Tch, it was nothing, wasn't even a challenge.

Roxas: Hmph, well, we'd better go find that one huh?

Xeeres: Yea.

They leave the keyhole room, walking through the cave in search of the heartless. As they search, they fight and defeat many normal heartless, Roxas getting over the shock of seeing a fist fighter for the first time. No, what puzzled him was what this guy's power was. He had most everyone else's down, Axel-fire, Xigbar-space, etc. Although, Saix's power did still confused him. But, he couldn't place Xeeres's. It seemed so obvious, but for some reason he couldn't tell.

Eventually, they end up outside the Cave of Wonders. Xeeres stands with his hands on his hips and Roxas arcs back, scratching his head. They both fall back and sit down.

Roxas: Arg, this is becoming a hassle.

Xeeres (falling back more and lying down): I know. Where could that sucker have gone?

They sit therefore a little while. Xeeres sits up and looks at Roxas. Roxas turns to him curiously.

Roxas: Wassup?

Xeeres: I was wondering, what's up with your weapon?

Roxas: The Keyblade? What about it?

Xeeres: How come when I beat a heartless it just goes away, but when you kill one, a heart comes up?

Roxas: Hmm.

Roxas was used to people explaining to him why that happened. So used to it in fact, he just assumed everyone knew, forgetting that that this guy was fresh off the press. Roxas smiles, it felt good knowing something that another member didn't. Sort of empowering, like he was no longer the proverbial "new kid".

Roxas: Well, the heartless are creatures of darkness that consume the hearts of others.

Xeeres: I know that much…

Roxas: … Well, the Keyblade releases those hearts and The Organization captures them to create Kingdom Hearts. Apparently we can use that to get hearts and become whole.

Xeeres: I see.

He looks away and runs his fingers on the metal chain around his neck. Roxas looks curiously. Xeeres turns back to him.

Xeeres: Alright, let's go get this thing so we can leave.

Roxas (smirking): Alright.

They get up and walk toward Agrabah. They get into the town and see the royal guards being flung aside by the massive Neo-Armor. Xeeres and Roxas round the battle, making their way to higher ground. They stand over and watch.

Xeeres: Shouldn't we do something?

Roxas: We aren't supposed to be seen.

Xeeres: We can't let that thing kill those guys. We got to stop it.

Roxas: True, true. Alright, this thing's almost out of bodies. I'll sneak up behind it and… Man! I got nothin'.

Xeeres: No, no. You do that, just be ready to strike.

Roxas: But… How'll I know?

Xeeres: Oh, you'll know.

Roxas makes a funny, confused face and makes his way to the other side of the heartless as the last guard slams into the wall. Roxas stands ready as Xeeres jumps down in front of the Neo-Armor. He looks up and smirks at the heartless.

Xeeres: Hey there buddy. Remember me?

The heartless charges at him. He tilts his head.

Xeeres (sighing): Guess so.

The Neo-Armor punches down at Xeeres and he jumps back, avoiding the blow. Roxas looks around the heartless and eyes Xeeres' right fist suspiciously. It looks normal, movement wise, but it was all blurry. And that was when it came to him, as Xeeres ducks under a mighty back hand from the heartless and punches it clean in the torso, the connection creating a boom so loud that Roxas went deaf for a second. He opens his eyes from the pain and sees the heartless hurtling towards him. He lunges forward and slashes it in half diagonally, landing on one knee, the Keyblade held out.

Roxas (in head): He uses sound, I get it now.

* * *

Notes: Here are links to my Deviant art page so you can see what Xeeres and Toxin look like cause my descriptions suck. Here ya go .com/


	4. Chapter 4: Ordinary Day

Part 4: Ordinary Day

Roxas stands up and walks over to Xeeres. Xeeres stretches his arm across his chest as Roxas gets to him. Xeeres smirk.

Xeeres (impressed): That was pretty shiny, that whole slashy, crystal heart thing. Does that happen every time you kill a heartless?

Roxas (looking up): Not every time… Just with the big ones. Most of the time, it's so quick I don't even notice. What was that thing you did?

Xeeres: What, the punch? It was just a little sonic boom. I guess it can still be a little devastating. Maybe that's why I'm so used to the headphones.

Roxas has his finger in his ear trying to stop the ringing. He starts banging on it and it finally stops. Xeeres laughs a little, scratching his head.

Xeeres (apologetically): Heh, sorry. Guess I should've given you the heads up huh?

Roxas: Would've been nice.

The Royal guards start to come to. Roxas looks around, almost in panic.

Roxas: We'd better get going, before people see us.

Xeeres nods and they leave through the secret Cave of Wonders passage. They both walk up to the RTC corridor. Roxas stops. Xeeres looks at him curiously.

Xeeres: Don't we report back?

Roxas: Yea, yea. I was just thinking about something. Let's head back.

They walk through the portal.

* * *

After they report to Saix, Roxas opens another portal. He looks over at Xeeres, who's looking at him curiously from the exit to the Grey Area.

Xeeres: You got another mission or something?

Roxas: No, I got somewhere to be is all.

He stands in front of the portal as Xeeres is about to step out of the room. Roxas looks back at him.

Roxas (hesitantly): Hey, Xeeres.

Xeeres looks back over his shoulder, halfway turning around.

Xeeres: Hm?

Roxas: Hey, do you want to come… Hang out with me and Axel and Xion?

Xeeres gets a little exited, his face lighting up slightly. Roxas smiles to himself, but suddenly, Xeeres looks away, looking a little upset. Roxas looks a little confused.

Xeeres: Thanks for the invitation, but I… Have somewhere else to be.

He puts his hand over a small lump in his coat, over where his heart should be. The lump is too small to notice, but Roxas takes note of the gesture and his expression, sympathizing.

Roxas: I see. It's cool, maybe another time.

Xeeres: Maybe.

He walks away, out of the Grey Area. Roxas follows him with his eyes and turns slowly into the dark corridor

Roxas sits at the clock tower alone for a while, half way done with his ice cream. Xion walks up and sits beside him with her ice cream. She smiles at him.

Xion: Hey Roxas. How was the mission?

Roxas: It went pretty smoothly, although my ears are still ringing.

Axel: Ringing ears? What's that all about?

Axel plops down beside Roxas, holding the ice cream over his leg. He takes a bite out of it.

Roxas: Oh, nothing. It's just Xeeres' ability caught me off guard.

Axel: Hm, so it made your ears ring? Must've been loud. So, how was the new kid anyway? He hold you back any?

Roxas: Actually, no. He did a lot, actually most, of the work taking that thing down, with his bare hands. Well, he had gauntlets.

Xion: Really!? That's cool.

Roxas: Yea, he's a pretty cool guy. I invited him to hang out with us, but he couldn't.

Axel (jokingly): What? He doesn't like you?

Roxas pushes him as he pretends to cry.

Roxas (laughing): No! (More serious) He looked pretty upset, but he said he had to be somewhere.

Axel: Hmm, I see.


	5. Chapter 5: Must be Dreaming

Note: Before you start, this was partially inspired by the story "Almost Enough" by MarisaRoseheart, so before you say anything BAM! I already did. Anyway I forgot to add the " I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters" disclaimer, but Xeeres and Toxin are mine.

* * *

Part 5: Must Dreaming

Riku stumbles into Twilight Mansion, into Namine's room. She looks over her shoulder at him, not surprised to see him walk through her door. He always stopped in her room first. She never pieced together why, he just always did. It eventually got to the point where she looked forward to seeing him. He was kind to her, treated her like she was special. She began to feel this way after a while.

After a few months of him coming to her room after missions, she had memorized his routine, when he was coherent enough to have one. No matter how badly wounded he was, he would always ask her how she was. Today would be no different, so she thought. He holds his stomach, supporting himself against the doorknob. Namine stands quickly, rushing to catch him before he hits the ground. She struggles to hold him, barely able to support him under her tiny frame. She manages to help him to a seat at her table. He sits, slouching with his hands hanging down. He clenches his teeth in pain, blood running down his face.

Namine (worried): What happened to you!? You've never come back like this before.

There's an awkward silence as Namine waits on baited breath for him to respond. She get up and grabs a small first aid kit out of the cabinet and walks back, hoping to herself that he's alright, that he's going to be fine. She sits back down.

Riku (weakly, almost silently): Namine?

Namine (compassionately): Shh, save your energy. You don't have to tell me what happened. It doesn't matter, as long as you're okay.

She lays his head down on her lap and lifts his shiny, silver, blood stained hair out of his face. She cleans the cut on his forehead. She wipes a few times, cleaning the cut out and stopping the bleeding. She tilts her head and smiles at him in spite of herself as his breaths become more calm and relaxed. She rubs her hand on his cheek almost impulsively. She catches herself and starts to take her hand off.

Riku puts his hand over hers, keeping it there. The coolness of her touch felt good against his feverish skin, the blood still running hot from battle. This was comfortable to him, her cool soft skin against him. Suddenly, he lets go and sits up. He looks back at her, the blindfold hiding the panic in his eyes.

Namine: Riku…?

Riku: I'll be in the pod room.

He gets up and walks out, leaving Namine alone, again. He did that sometimes, just come in and leave. It didn't usually bother her, but today it did. Riku was panicked about something. Was it something that happened out there? Or, more likely, something that happened inside, just now. She sighs and turns back to her sketch pad, turning to a fresh sheet of paper. She grabs a colored pencil, preparing to draw another picture of Sora, or Roxas, or Axel, or… Riku. She didn't have many pictures of him. She could use more.

In the pod room, Riku is sitting against the wall, looking up at Sora's pod. It was hard to handle for him. They both loved Kairi, and his whole predicament was because of that star-crossed love. He delved deeper into darkness than most people could even fathom, just to get her back. But in the end, as fate would have it, her heart chose Sora. It had chosen Sora from the beginning, and he was left alone. But, he'd made peace with that, happy for his best friend, so why now? Why was he thinking of Kairi. No, not Kairi. It was her face, but not her eyes, her hair her touch, her smile.

He wanted Namine; there was no escaping that, that's what kept him coming everyday. But, he couldn't help struggling with his thoughts. Did he only want Namine, because she was a part of Kairi? But, she was so different, that couldn't be it. But, what if it was? What if he only wanted her, to make up for the fact that he couldn't have the whole?

He tilts his head back against the wall, relaxing and sighing from exhaustion, due to his battle. He'd never had to fight like that before, not that hard. They were getting stronger, and eventually, he'd have to use more power. His eyes get heavy and he closes them. All he sees is utter darkness, as usual; it didn't bother him anymore, he was used to it. Then a light appears in the deep black. It's a girl. It's Kairi, no, Namine? Not Kairi? Maybe his feelings for her were real and not just some byproduct of his feelings for Kairi.

He opens his eyes and Namine is sitting next to him in a chair, sketch pad in her lap. She's hunched over the pad, sketching away. She looks down at him and notices his movements.

Namine (sweetly): Morning sleepy head. Well, good evening I guess, you slept through the day.

Riku laughs a little. Namine turns back toward Sora's pod, as Riku struggles to get up, still sore from his previous fight. Namine looks a little frustrated, as DiZ walks in.

DiZ: Namine, how is the process coming?

Namine: There's a problem with the chain. Something, or someone, has taken some of them.

DiZ: Can he wake up without those? I'm sure he can stand to part with the toy he got for his sixth birthday.

Namine: No, it's much stronger than that. The process has hit a complete stop. Someone has taken his most important memories.

Riku: The ones of Kairi. That one nobody I saw, she looked exactly like Kairi.

DiZ: Then it's imperative that you retrieve her and get those memories back.

DiZ turns and walks toward the door. He stops just before leaving.

DiZ: You know what you have to do, Riku.

He walks out. Riku starts to walk out the door but stops, looking back at Namine. She looks distraught.

Riku: What is it?

Namine: It's not just that she has his memories of Kairi; she has become the embodiment of Sora's memory of her. In essence, she's another Kairi, forged from Sora's memory of her. A replica of Kairi.


	6. Chapter 6: Imperfection

Part 6: Imperfection

Day 224

Xemnas and Saix are in the throne room, sitting in their respective seats.

Xemnas: So, has there been any further development on number XIV's, "problem"?

Saix: So far, it's an almost utter failure. Its performance is… Calling it imperfect would be a compliment. I also believe sh… "It" is breaking down again.

Xemnas (curiously): You began to say "she". Why is that?

Saix: It seems it's broken. Its purpose was to serve as a mirror of sorts for memories.

Xemnas: True, that was the purpose.

Saix: Lately, it has began to take on features of its own, its own body.

Xemnas: Hm, maybe our little doll is a bigger success than we could have anticipated.

Saix: Sir?

Xemnas: Have number XVI keep an eye on her for now. He seems promising.

Saix: As you wish.

He leaves in a column of darkness. In the Grey Area, Xeeres is drumming on his knees on a chair. Roxas and Xion are on the couch next to him. Axel is leaning in between them from behind the couch. Toxin is staring out the window, having just come back from her second mission since joining. Axel is looking at her, wondering just what she could be doing on these missions that was so special that she had to be gone for days. Saix walks in, standing in his usual spot. They all get ready, knowing that his entrance means mission assignments. Saix looks over at Xion, their eyes meet and Xion is gripped by a terrible chill up her spine.

Saix: Xion, come here.

She gulps and gets up, walking over to him. She stands nervously in front of him, staring down at her feet. Saix stares at her with a look of severely less than utter disappointment without even changing his expression, but she can feel the hostility toward her. To him, she was nothing; a waste of air was putting it lightly. He hated that she existed, even if that existence was as superficial as his own. The fact that they were in the same category was unbearable.

Xion (almost silently): You wanted me?

Saix (cold as usual): If I didn't, I wouldn't have called you. Due to your… To put it nicely, lack luster performance, Xemnas has decided to put you with a permanent partner until he sees fit. Xeeres.

He hops off the chair and walks over, stretching his back as he stands in front of him, unaffected by Saix's status. Having only been a member for fourteen days, he didn't have the experience the others had in fearing Saix. As far as he knew it was all just hot air, he had never seen Saix back it up with action. He did, however, respect the fact that Saix was in charge, so, he listened and responded to him as such.

Xeeres: You need me boss man?

Saix: Xemnas believes that, from your past mission performances, that you show great promise and potential. He wants you to baby sit this (referring to Xion).

Xion's face falls with the word "this" used to refer to her, and Xeeres noticed it. Although he wasn't extremely close to the "group", he had spent some down time with them. So, it sort of got to him seeing her like that. Roxas also noticed the drop in her expression, as did Axel.

Saix: She is to accompany you on all of your missions. You have a few over the next couple of days.

Xeeres is focused; looking at Xion and thinking about how bad she must feel, having been referred to as a useless object, in front of her face. Having to sit there and take it as he spoke about her like that. "This", it echoed in his head. How much worse must it be for her? He was so focused; he hadn't even noticed Saix was finished.

Saix: Understood?

Xeeres (spaced out): … Huh? Oh, yea, I got you.

Saix: Good, prepare yourself accordingly. You leave for Twilight Town soon.

Xeeres: Gotcha.

He steps away and watches as Xion sulks out of the room. Roxas tries to get her attention but she walks past him. Axel stops him, shaking his head. Xeeres notices it all, Roxas' concern for Xion, and Axel's concern for the both of them. As much as they couldn't tell, thought he was in his own world with his massive headphones, he noticed almost everything. He walks out to get Xion for their mission. Well, his mission that she was forced to go on. Roxas follows him. He catches up to him in the hall.

Roxas: Hey, Xeeres?

Xeeres (looking over his shoulder): What's up?

Roxas: I… Could you make sure she's alright?

Xeeres can hear the concern in his, but what was more was the concern in his eyes. He truly cared for her, maybe even… But, nobodies don't have hearts to for that.

Xeeres: Roxas, can I ask you something?

Roxas (confused): Yea?

Xeeres: Are you in love with Xion?

Roxas: What?

Xeeres smirks at his reaction. He didn't need an answer. His face, his eyes, gave him away. Xeeres turns and walks to Xion's room.

Xeeres: Yea, I'll make sure she's alright for you.

He gets to Xion's room and she's up against the window pane, staring out into the black sky, hoping it would just take her away. She hears Xeeres walk in, but doesn't turn around.

Xeeres: You ready?

Xion (choking on the words): I guess so.

Xeeres (compassionately): C'mon, the quicker we leave, the less time you have to spend in the same building as him.

She smiles at his weak, but well intended attempt to lighten the situation. Whether she left or not, it didn't change the fact that she was going to see him again. Be in the presence of someone that thought calling her "imperfect" was a compliment.


	7. Chapter 7: Tourniquet

Part 7: Tourniquet

Day 240

Xion and Xeeres have been on ten missions together, and Xeeres has done his best to keep Saix from referring to her at all, just to spare the insults. Xion has been up to the clock tower after every mission, as per custom, and told the other two the missions, commenting on how Xeeres has stood up and defended her, not unlike Axel. Axel smiles and makes jokes about how now he knows someone who could take care of them should he ever be gone. Roxas and Xion both tease him back. Xion grabs Roxas' shoulder and shakes him as he insists that HE'S not the one Saix is after, referring to Saix as some sort of monster.

Xion takes her hand off of Roxas' shoulder and he looks back at her and her smiling face, shining in the sunset. He can't help but smile back. Then Xeeres' question rushes into his head like a typhoon wind.

_Are you in love with Xion?_

Was he? He didn't even know what love was, so why did the question bother him? Why did it make him so nervous to think about? Was he "in love" with Xion, and if so, did she feel the same way?

Roxas (in thought): Am I?

* * *

In the Grey Area, Xeeres is sitting on the chair that he always sits on, the on the right closest to the door, drumming in his leg. Saix is in his usual spot and Xaldin is looking out of the window at the slowly completing Kingdom Hearts. Toxin and Luxord walk in, preparing to leave on another mission. Xigbar walks in after they start to get briefed on their assignment. He looks over at Xeeres and smirks.

Xigbar (plopping down on the couch next to him): How ya doin champ?

Xeeres: Hm, I'm fine.

Xigbar: That's good, good. I hear talk you're doin great work on missions, makes me curious to see it myself. But, the stiff over there would hardly allow a three man mission, y'know, seeing as the big boss stuck you with Poppet.

Xeeres: Yea, what's his problem with Xion anyway? Sure she's not the best fighter I've seen, but she's not horrible, at least not like he makes her seem. I mean, Demyx is worse than her in the combat department and Saix doesn't give him half the crap he gives her. She's such a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve that.

Xigbar: Maybe you're right, but good luck convincing him that.

Xeeres sighs, frowning up a little. Saix looks over at him as Toxin and Luxord leave.

Saix: Xeeres, I have another mission for you.

Xigbar: Better get goin Champ

Xeeres gets up and walks over to Saix. He's still in deep thought about why Saix treats Xion so terribly.

Saix: Go retrieve the girl and report back.

As Xeeres walks out to get Xion, something Saix said piques his curiosity. For as long as he could remember, and from what Xion had told him, Saix had always referred to her as "it" or "that or "puppet", but now she was "girl". What happened? Did Saix lighten up? Doubtful, he didn't seem like the type. More likely he couldn't think of a generic, genderless word at the moment. Even still, it made him curious about both of them, at least their relationship anyway.

He gets Xion and they report back to Saix. Xeeres keeps up Xion's defense, making sure all comments and references are directed to him, leaving her totally out of the conversation. She felt it was better that she didn't exist to him, rather than to exist and be constantly reminded how he viewed her.

Saix: You're to go to a new world, Moonlit Gardens.

Xeeres' eyes widen in shock for a moment, but long enough for Xion to notice. It shocks her, the mention of this world got to him for some reason. Xeeres was always pretty clear minded, nothing really got to him, so why did the mention of this world affect him so?

Saix: It's a pretty standard recon mission. Leave when you're ready.

In Twilight Town, night has fallen. Namine is sitting in her room, her back to the door, staring down at a blank sheet of paper. She has her head in her hands, trying to fight panic. What was taking him so long? Riku had been gone for two days. She picks up her pencil and bits down on it. She knew what he was doing was important. He had to find the person responsible for "stealing" Sora's memories, but that didn't make the wait bearable. Against better judgment, she opens the door and rushes to the steps. She stops at the top, feeling the cold hatred of DiZ behind her. He looks at her from down the dimly lit hallway.

DiZ: Namine, what are you doing?

Namine: I was just… Checking to see if Riku came back. I got worried. I'm… Concerned

DiZ (walking into the library): Don't be ridiculous. You're a nobody Namine, you can't be concerned. You can't worry. As for Riku, he's strong, I'm sure he's fine.

She hears the door shut and she stands in the cold silence. As ridiculous as it was, she was deeply worried about Riku. What if he wasn't strong enough this time? She looks down after what seemed like forever, and turns back toward her room, beginning to walk back. Halfway down the hall, she hears the door open. Her eyes light up and she rushes to the stairs and sees Riku struggling to climb up the steps. She rushes down to help him.

They go into her room and Riku leans back against the wall, too weak to move anymore. He slides down, sitting as Namine gets the first aid kit. She kneels beside him.

Namine: Riku? Riku, are you alright?

Riku (laughing weakly): I'm fine, just tired. How're you?

Today the question didn't make her feel like it usually did. Sure, there was the same caring and concern in his voice, but today, it was like he was using it as a veil to hide the issue. Suddenly, the pain breaks through his calm and he throws his head back, eyes wide in pain. He hunches forward, clenching his teeth and gripping his shoulder tightly. Namine covers her mouth, gasping at the sudden outburst.

Namine (worried): Riku!? What is it!? Show me!

He puts his head on her shoulder, letting go of his. There's a large tear in the sleeve, surrounded by melted fabric, a Sniper. She takes a pair of medical scissors out of the kit and cuts the sleeve off, Riku still resting his head on her shoulder. As she tended his shoulder wound, she could tell that wasn't the only wound there was. He was struggling with much more, something heavier, that not only made him drop his guard physically, but from his own darkness as well. Something was bothering and she knew it.

Riku felt comfortable against her soft, cool shoulder. It countered the heat of his pulsing forehead. While he rested there, he contemplated telling her how he felt. He knew he'd have to tell her eventually. Either that or abandon it all together, and that wouldn't be fair… To her. But the burden was too great, and unless he got it off of his chest soon, he'd either succumb to an enemy, or the darkness.

She embraced him, having finished bandaging his shoulder. It comforted him to have her do that, hold him like that. It was a much greater bandage than the one on his arm. The feeling of her body against his was so pleasant, it was almost unbearable. He wanted so badly to say something, but fought it. As he faded into sleep, this was good enough, for now.

* * *

Xion and Xeeres finish their mission and head to the RTC point. Xion steps ahead of Xeeres as he stops. She looks back at him.

Xion: Xeeres?

Xeeres: Hey, I'm gonna , hang back for while okay? Make sure we covered everything, cool?

Xion: Sure.

He walks away. In the middle of a large, ornate garden, decorated with fountains and brilliant flowers of all kind, lit by burning lanterns, is a large, one story house. In the garden, a girl, about sixteen, in a purple sundress with long, raven-black hair that falls to her mid-back, is sitting on the edge of a fountain, looking out at the garden. At the edge of the garden, on that side, is a cliff face. At the top of this small cliff, is a single tree that stands about ten feet from the edge. It's not too far, but it's out of sight from the garden.

Under the tree, Xeeres is sitting, staring down at the girl with a look of desperate longing. He pulls the chain around his neck until a small, ironically heart shaped, locket comes out. He opens it and rubs his thumb on the picture inside. The picture is of a boy, with his face, but brown hair in a different style and green eyes, as opposed to his blackish-blue hair and black eyes. The girl is the same girl from the garden. He sighs and closes the locket, putting it back in his coat.

Xeeres: I thought I told you to go back to the castle.

Xion looks up shocked, standing behind the tree. He really could still hear everything with those headphones up THAT loud. She comes around the tree. She looks out at the girl, the down at him. He gets up and starts to head back.

Xion: So, this is why you can't hang out with us after missions. Do you know her?

Xeeres: I used to. He used to anyway.

Xion: Does it help, having something to remember her by?

Xeeres: It's like a bandage.

Xion: O-oh, so it heals it?

Xeeres (looking over his shoulder, smiling a painful smile): Not even close.


	8. Chapter 8: Simple Design

Part 8: Simple Design

Day 281

Xemnas and Saix are in the throne room, in their chairs.

Xemnas: How is Xion doing in his care?

Saix: She seems to be performing her missions much better, no doubt as a result of his work.

Xemnas: "She" again? I take it she has a definite form now.

Saix: Yes, about a week ago, it completely took on a form of its own, voiding its original purpose.

Xemnas: True, the original purpose is shot, but perhaps we have gained something greater.

Saix: Perhaps. Now, instead of being a vessel for his memories it has become a memory being not unlike Namine you could say. Only, instead of arranging them, it's made of them.

Xemnas: Yes, but also, instead of having to absorb Roxas to become whole, she has become her own entity, no longer ruled by the memories of Sora, at least, not since her last fall out. Now instead of having one Keyblade wielder, we have two.

Saix: And, without the memories she has, our "hero" will never awaken. But, what of the impostor? He is a friend of Sora's, and he's defeated it before.

Xemnas: I know of him. As long as she remains with Xeeres, she's our own little lock to keep the hero out of our plans.

In the Grey Area, Xigbar and Demyx are on the left couch, Demyx playing his sitar. Xeeres is on "his" chair while Xion and Roxas are on the couch beside it. Axel was gone, out on a mission. She didn't know why, but Xion missed having solo missions. It wasn't that she didn't like Xeeres; they'd worked together for the last fifty-seven days and had grown pretty close. Maybe it wasn't the solo missions she missed, but the freedom, not feeling like she had to be constantly watched like a child, or an inmate. She felt useless and knew, had it not been for the keyblade, she'd be a dusk by now.

Xeeres knew she wasn't a fan of being baby sat. He wasn't a fan of baby sitting. Quite frankly, he didn't think she needed it. She was good, good enough to take care of herself. He hadn't been told of her encounter with the impostor. He runs the intricate chain links between his index finger and thumb.

Xion looks at him and remembers that day at Moonlit Garden. She hadn't told anyone what happened. She didn't know why, she just kept it to herself. She thinks back to that night, the nameless girl, the locket. She hadn't seen the picture inside, she was just curious to know whether or not he knew her. Apparently it was a touchy subject.

She was a pretty girl, very pretty; it wouldn't have been strange for him to want to look at her. Even if he hadn't known her, she thought anyway. Then she starts to wonder why. Why was he looking at her like that, like he had lost something so dear? She didn't understand or place the word for it. She could place the word, but would it be right? Why did he look at her as though he loved her? Did he? All she could think to describe the look was "love", but she still didn't understand. Was that it?

She'd have to ask Xeeres some questions, but next mission, when they were alone. It wasn't for anyone else to hear, her curiosity about emotions. Today they were off though, so her curiosity would have to wait. Axel walks into the room. They turn to him confused.

Roxas: Axel!?! I thought you were on a mission.

Axel: I was, yesterday. I got back this late and went right to bed. Just woke up, matter of fact. That one was exhausting.

Xion: Is that why you weren't there yesterday?

Axel: Yea.

Saix appears in his usual spot, emerging from a dark column. He folds his arms behind his back. Axel looks up at him, then around the room. He scowls.

Saix: Axel, Roxas, come here.

They walk over to him. Axel crosses his arms.

Saix: I want you to go to a new world, Eighth Wonder.

Eighth Wonder was just one of the many new worlds Roxas had been sent to, to collect hearts, but never for recon. That was somebody else, somebody else and, as Axel noticed but told no one, Toxin. These new worlds teeming with heartless were always discovered on Toxin's "special missions. What was so special about these missions anyway?

Axel and Roxas step through a dark corridor into a large, cybernetic forest. They look around confused.

Roxas: This place is strange.

Axel: Tell me about it.

They start their search, looking for the giant heartless, the Crimson Forest. After a while of searching, Axel looks down at Roxas, who looks like he's struggling with his thoughts. Axel opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted.

Roxas: What's love?

Axel (shocked and confused): I'm sorry!?!

Roxas: I know I've asked this before, but last time your answer, wasn't that great.

Axel: What makes you so sure it's changed?

Roxas: I don't know, I just really want to know what it is. I know it's powerful, Xaldin said that, and Xeeres mentioned you can be in it. Do you wear it, like clothes, or armor?

Axel (laughing): No, it's not like that at all, but it's pretty hard to explain.

Roxas: I see. Thanks anyway. (Quietly to himself) I can't ask Xaldin.

Axel: Why don't you ask Xeeres?

Roxas looks up at him. That made perfect sense. Xeeres was the one who brought it up; he should be able to explain. He smiles to himself; finally he'd get an answer. They keep walking and pass a red tree, not noticing it with all of the randomly glowing and blinking lights in the trees.

Axel stops after a few paces and looks over his shoulder suspiciously. He sees the red tree. Roxas stops a couple steps away.

Roxas: What is it?

Axel's weapons appear in a flash of flames and he throws the left one at the tree. It blocks with a vine. Roxas stares shocked, then pulls out the Keyblade.

Roxas: We walked right past it!?

The vines crash down at them and they jump back, avoiding it completely. They slide back.

Axel: Alright Roxas, let's make this quick. Those vines are fire proof but it's not.

Roxas: Gotcha.

He dashes at the tree, avoiding the roots that jut up out of the ground in attempts to stab him. Axel pulls his arms back as Roxas slashes through the vines, creating a tiny window of opportunity. Axel throws the burning chakram through the closing window. They hit the tree and there's a large explosion that sends Roxas flying past Axel. He catches himself and slides back. He looks up at the tree and sees that it's still alive, but its defenses were incinerated in the attack.

Roxas dashes at it before it can reconstitute itself. He slashes it clean in two. It screeches and fades, releasing the crystal heart that boss heartless usually release. He smiles, Xeeres would have enjoyed that. Xion was always talking about how Xeeres loved to watch the crystal hearts. Ah, Xion… Wait, why was he thinking about her like that. Axel taps his shoulder. He looks back at him.

Axel: C'mon, let's go.


	9. Chapter 9: Who's Got My Back?

Part 9: Who's Got My Back?

Night falls in Twilight Town. Riku stumbles into Twilight Mansion. He drags his feet along the floor and rests on the banister of the stairs. He drowsily walks up the steps. Namine opens her door and looks out, having heard the door open down stairs. She sees Riku walk zombie-like down the hall towards her room. Her mind races. She mulls so many things that could've gone wrong, as to why he's like this. It only makes it worse that she can't see him. She waits in desperate anxiousness for him to walk into the light so she can see him, not wanting to rush out unnecessarily and risk running into DiZ. To have him chastise her for her supposedly feigned emotions.

If she had a heart, it would be racing as she waits for him. He steps under a light and she can see him leaning against the wall, seemingly uninjured. She rushes out to him and helps him to her room. She sits him at a table as she goes to get her first aid kit. She gets back to the table to see him with his head down on his arms. She sighs in relief and smiles. He was only tired, that was all. She sits beside him and moves the hair out of his face. He raises his head and she jumps back. He smiles a little.

Riku (exhausted): Hm, how're you?

Namine (smiling): My days are always the same and you know it. You're the one with the eventful stuff going on. What happened to you?

Riku: Nothing, she wasn't out today, couldn't find her anywhere. I looked everywhere I could think.

Namine: Why didn't you just capture her last time you saw her? Or at least make contact?

Riku: She's always with someone, the same guy.

Namine: What does he look like?

Riku: He was some guy with black hair and big headphones. Didn't really see to much of him.

Namine: They're getting new members. They must also know, if they're keeping her under guard like that.

Riku: That's gonna make getting to her more difficult.

Namine looks down, and then looks up at him smiling a little to herself. He looks at her confused.

Riku: What?

Namine: Oh, it's nothing, just me being selfish.

Riku (laughing a little): C'mon, tell me.

Namine: I was just thinking, I'm sort of glad you didn't make any connection with her. You didn't come home injured this time.

Riku: Oh.

He smiles a little as she turns back to drawing. He tries to see what she's drawing but his eyelids grow too heavy. He rests his head on his arms and falls asleep. Namine sees him out of the corner of her eye and smiles.

The next morning, he wakes up and Namine is gone. He leaves the room to find her in the pod room. He reaches out to touch her but catches himself. It wasn't right. He wanted her so badly it hurt, but it was selfish of him to want her like that. He thinks about it for a second, and the more he thinks about it, the more he sides with the selfishness. He was kind of glad he hadn't run into Xion himself. Fighting his emotions like this was making him weak against his darkness, and in turn, his enemies.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and she gasps. She turns to him as he rubs his eye with his other hand.

Namine: Good morning.

Riku: Morning.

DiZ walks in and they look back at him.

DiZ: Riku. How is the search for the nobody going?

Riku: She wasn't out the other day, and every other day she's with somebody.

DiZ: Riku, you know we need her. You have to find a way to get to her.

Riku: True, but I can't face down two members at once. That's suicide.

DiZ: You defeated her before.

Riku: But now she's with a partner. I doubt they would have stuck her with a person that could have been defeated so easily.

DiZ (turning to the door): You know what must be done, Riku. You want your friend back, don't you?

He walks out of the room. Riku looks down. Namine looks at him concerned. He looks over his shoulder at Sora's pod.

Riku: I do. I owe him that much at least.

He sighs in defeat. Namine reaches up and touches his face. He turns to her and looks down at her. She put both hands on his cheeks.

Namine: You'll be alright.

He grabs her hands and sighs. She can tell through the blindfold that he's looking away. He knows what he has to do, but knows how dire the consequences could be if he were to fight one Organization member, let alone two at once. She pushes back the hair over his forehead. He grabs her hands, putting them down. She looks down upset.

Riku: I have to go.

Namine: I know, come back safely.

Riku (walking out): I'll try.

He leaves. She turns to the pod and sighs. She knew he was fighting back how he felt for her. She knew why he was fighting it too. It wasn't fair. She knew she was a nobody, an incomplete being, a shadow, but that didn't make it tolerable how unfair it was to live in Kairi's shadow. She knew Riku wouldn't admit his feelings because of this fact, but she also knew that he didn't want her in a superficial way. His feelings for her were real, not artificial ones forged from his love for Kairi. But did he realize that? That was the problem she faced.

As she stands there, staring at Sora's pod, she whispers a silent prayer.

Namine (under her breath): Please let him come back safely.

* * *

Notes: Yea, this one took me a while to update cause I left the notebook that I'm writing it in over my friends house, so yea, sorry. Anyway, here you go. I'll try to update more soon. I'm actually way past this part in the notebook so it's just a matter of me getting to a computer really.


	10. Chapter 10: What is Love

Part 10: What Is Love?

Day 300

Xeeres and Xion are in the Grey Area, on the right side. Toxin is on the other side in the couch while Demyx is on the chair facing the entrance. Xeeres looks over at her, wrapped in his thought. He hadn't seen Toxin too much. In fact, this was the first time he had seen her on "free time" since they joined. Why did she have such long missions? Nobody else had missions that long, save the people that went with her. She never went alone either, or with any of them, Axel, Xion Roxas or himself, or Demyx for that matter.

He shakes his head. Whatever it was, it obviously didn't concern him, why should he think about it? Saix walks in and calls Xeeres.

Saix: I want you to go to Tomorrow Land and collect hearts.

Yet another new world discovered on one of Toxin's "special missions", which was infested with heartless. Xeeres didn't read too deeply into it though. Heartless were everywhere, why should these places be any different?

Xeeres: Alright.

He looks back at Xion and nods. She gets up and walks over and they go through a dark corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas is fighting a giant heartless in Halloween Town. It looks like the Pumpkinator from The Fairly Odd Parents without the head part. Roxas jumps and swings down at it. It swings its hand out, blocking the attack and sending Roxas into the ground. A small crater forms around him when he lands, sending up clouds of dirt and debris. It stomps down and Roxas dives out of the way, landing on his stomach. He rolls over and shoots a Fira spell at it. It grabs the ball and it explodes in its massive hand. The smoke clears and the Pumpkinator is completely unaffected.

Roxas, who's hidden himself behind a rock in the smoke, looks back at it. He's panting from the exhaustion, wiping sweat from his forehead

Roxas: This thing is impossible! I'm convinced that Saix hates me. Why else would he send me to fight this thing alone? I gotta get out of here.

He looks past it and sees his exit. Roxas dashes between the Pumpkinator's legs and slides into the stream outside the area they're fighting in, the area being Oogie's Manor ruins. The stream drops him at Halloween Town Square. He sits on the edge of the fountain, exhausted. He sighs in relief.

Roxas: Man, I need a break. I really hope Saix won't be too mad.

He goes back to the castle to find the, not too shocking, answer. Saix is, in his own cold way, furious with him. Roxas looks down as Saix chastises him.

Saix: You couldn't handle a lone heartless by yourself? Maybe you're just as useless as Xion. I find it difficult to see what Xemnas sees in you with a performance like that.

Axel: Cut him a break.

Roxas looks over his shoulder to see Axel walk into the room. Saix glares at him, Axel does the same.

Axel: This is the first time he's ever aborted a mission. Judging by his track record, you should be able to come to the conclusion that hey, maybe he needs some help

Saix: And who would I send? As the Keyblade's chosen he should be able to handle it alone.

Axel: Well he couldn't! So get your head out of your anus and get him some backup. Heck, I'll go.

Saix: Well you can't, you can't. You have your own mission.

Just then, Xeeres and Xion come back from their mission. Axel looks over at them and smirks.

Axel: What about them?

Xion and Xeeres look up shocked and exhausted. Saix scowls at them.

Saix: This is hardly a three person task. No.

Axel: Well, you want Roxas to finish it, and Xeeres is available. Also, Xemnas wants Xion with Xeeres on all missions so, the way I see it, you don't have much of a choice here. Since my mission can't wait that is.

Saix: It can't. Xemnas wants you to take Toxin to a newly discovered world on a special assignment. As for those three, I'll authorize this, just this once, now go.

They leave on their respective missions. The three of them arrive in Halloween Town. Xeeres tilts his head back and moans.

Xeeres: Aaaarrrgh! I don't wanna do this!

Roxas: You don't wanna do this!? That thing kicked the crap out of me.

Xion: Let's just get this over with so we can go.

They go back to Oogie's Manor and see the Pumpkinator sitting there, disguised as a giant pumpkin, which in this place wouldn't be that strange. It gets up and Xion and Xeeres stare in shock and amazement.

Xeeres Holy. Crap.

Roxas: Told you.

Xion runs at it. Roxas looks shocked and chases after her. She swings at it and it kicks her into the cliff wall surrounding the area. Roxas jumps at it and it throws him over a boulder into the gate. Roxas lies there, to sore to move. It rushes and punches down at him. Xeeres appears in front of it, blowing up dust with his speed. The gauntlets appear on his arms as he pulls his right fist back into a "Falcon Punch" stance. His fist vibrates so fast that it looks normal, but Roxas can feel the wind it's generating. Xeeres throws the punch at the heartless.

The Pumpkinator and Xeeres' fists clash. There's a massive, thunderous "Boom" as their fists meet. Xeeres forces his fist into the Pumpkinator's, straining against the strength of the massive heartless. The sound barrier shatters creating a massive, and extremely loud, shock-wave that jettisons Xeeres into the gate and sends the Pumpkinator sliding back. Xion, having regained her coordination, rushes to Xeeres as Roxas attacks the seemingly stunned heartless. He jumps, swinging down. It swats him away with the same fist it used against Xeeres. Roxas notices its hand, or rather the armor around its hand, is cracked as he flies into the wall.

Xion helps Xeeres up as he tries dazedly to stand. He gets to his hands and knees, his arms shaking. Xion supports him and he rests his head on her shoulder. She blushes a little, but realizes that this isn't the time for that, or her question. She leans him against the gate as the Pumpkinator rushes them. It closes its hands together and swings them down. Xion looks up shocked and guards, dropping to one knee under the force. Xeeres hunches forward and kicks its attack into the air, knocking it off balance. He falls back onto Xion, grabbing his foot.

Xeeres (in pain): Aaaahhh! Son of a…. (He bites his hand) That hurt!!

Xion helps him up as Roxas rushes and swings as hard as he can at the Pumpkinator, throwing it into the wall. He lands in front of them and looks over at them.

Roxas: You okay?

Xion: I'm fine.

Xeeres (panting): Just peachy.

Roxas: I've got a plan. Xeeres, you think you can do what you did to its fist on its back?

Xeeres: Sure, why?

Roxas: Whatever you did cracked its shell or something. If you hit it like that on its back, we should have a good opening.

Xeeres (getting to his feet): Alright then, let's get this sucker.

It starts walking towards them and they turn to it. Xeeres holds out his hand to stop them from moving. They look at him funny as he smirks.

Xeeres: Get back and cover your ears. I'm gonna turn this next one up a little.

They step back and he disappears, blowing up dust as he moves. He appears behind it, knees forward, both fists cocked back, like he's sliding down the air into it. His fists vibrate and he lunges forward. Driving them into the Pumpkinator's back. He forces himself harder, straining his fists against its shell. Suddenly, the shock-wave hits again, only this time it's much bigger and way louder. It rockets Xeeres up into the air and drives the Pumpkinator into the ground. Roxas jumps above it, Keyblade raised above his head, and swings down. The shell breaks and Xion, who was directly behind Roxas, stabs her Keyblade into the opening.

Xeeres lands with a loud "thud" as the heartless roars in agony. Xion falls under it as it steps back and fades away, releasing the shiny crystal heart. Xeeres watches it as it goes up, smiling in spite of the pain.

Xeeres (weakly): I'll never get tired of that.

Roxas helps Xion up and they all go back to the RTC. On the way out of the ruin, Xion notices Xeeres' locket, which had fallen out after the first shock-wave. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket.

* * *

At the clock tower, Roxas is sitting by himself. He looks around confused.

Roxas: Why aren't they here today? Maybe Axel got saddled with one of those long missions with Toxin, but where's Xion?

He takes a bite out of his ice cream and thinks. Why do Toxin's missions take so long?

* * *

Xeeres is sitting under the tree in Moonlit Gardens. He sighs and leans his head back, feeling for the locket. His eyes widen with shock when he feels nothing and he looks down his coat, frantically searching for it.

Xion: Looking for this?

He looks behind him as Xion walks from behind the tree. He had told her before that he liked to be alone here, but she was determined to find an answer, and knew he could give it to her. Besides, she had a perfectly legitimate reason to be here. He takes the locket as she sits beside him.

Xeeres: Where'd you get this?

Xion: It came off of you at Halloween Town.

Xeeres: Oh, thanks.

They sit in awkward silence for a while. Xion looks up at him.

Xion: Xeeres?

Xeeres: Hm?

Xion: What's love? I hear people talk about it and wonder what it is, but no one can give me an answer. And, from what I've gathered about it, you're the only one I know who can tell me from experience.

Xeeres laughs to himself. He looks at her and sees the determination in her eyes.

Xeeres: You're serious about this?

She nods. He smiles to himself

Xeeres: Let's see, how can I explain this? Well… To love someone is to care for them very much. It's kinda what you and Axel and Roxas share. How you three feel about each other, that's pretty much what love is.

She sighs disappointed. Was that it? Was that all there was?

Xeeres: But, there's another type of love that you share with one person…

Her face lights up and she looks at him. There's more? More than just one kind of love? More than just caring about your friends and having that bond?

Xeeres: Granted, both types are important, the other is more, special. It's when you care about someone so much; their existence means the world to you. You'd do anything, just to make them happy. Just being around her gives you a great feeling inside, and being away from her… Is like someone destroyed your entire world.

Xion looks at him curiously as he stares out into the garden, the same look of longing in his eyes, only much more severe. She looks down at his hand and he's clutching the locket so tightly his hand is trembling. Xion looks back at his face and his eyes are shiny for some reason.

Xion: You love her, don't you? The girl from the garden?

Xeeres (saddened): I did, but you and I both know we can't love for real. Love is an emotion, which we without hearts don't have.

Xion: Yea, but you remember what it's like, and it hurts you just the same. Doesn't it?

Xeeres' eyes widen I shock. She was right, it did. But, did that change anything?


	11. Chapter 11: Conflict

Part 11: Conflict

Day 303

Xeeres wakes up, still sore from fighting the Pumpkinator. He walks into the Grey Area and it's empty. Not even Saix? There's a notice on the wall canceling all missions for the day.

Xeeres: A break?

He stands there for a while. What was there to do with a break? Since it was a break, Xion got to go spend time with her friends. She had told him a few times that they planned on going to the beach, so he wasn't too curious as to where she was. He sighs. What to do? He could go to Moonlit Garden, but then again, did he really want to spend the day being depressed, especially after that episode the other day?

He looks up in thought, still contemplating what to do. He did like that one place they went to on one mission, Hollow Bastion. That's where he'd go. He waves his hand, opening a dark corridor, and walks through.

He steps out in the Marketplace of Hollow Bastion. He looks around at all the people there. They were usually recommended to lie low, but this was vacation so he didn't care. He walks up to a kiosk, the one selling ice cream. Xion had told him about sea salt ice-cream. She, Roxas and Axel had that after every mission. It didn't sound too appetizing to him, but he got some anyway. He sits on the wall of the stairs in the Borough, eating the ice-cream. He didn't like it too much. It was alright, but it wasn't awesome. He at it anyway though, he paid for it.

He sits there for a while thinking. It was a nice town, not too many people though. He looks down at Merlin's house and sees cloud and Leon standing outside talking. He takes a bite out of his half eaten ice-cream.

Aerith: Hey there.

Xeeres' eyes widen with shock. He was losing it. That's the second time someone was able to sneak up on him. He tilts his head back, looking up at her. She sits beside him. He looks confused as she smiles at him.

Aerith: I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?

Xeeres: Just visiting.

Aerith: Hm, we don't get to many visitors. What's your name?

Xeeres: Xeeres.

Aerith: Hi Xeeres, my name's Aerith.

Xeeres: Hello Aerith.

He smiles at her. They sit there, swinging their feet off of the wall. He liked Aerith; something about her reminded him of "her". He finishes his ice-cream and looks over at Aerith.

Xeeres: Hey, you want some ice-cream?

Aerith: Sure, if you're buying.

She smiles at him. It was so weird. Aerith reminded him so much of "her" it was scary. They looked similar, wore similar cloths, even acted sort of the same, but they were two completely different people. Besides, he could tell Aerith was in her what, mid twenties. While "she: was only sixteen. They couldn't be the same. They get up and go into the town.

Riku is standing on the roof of the door leading to Bailey. He was there looking for Xion, but this was almost as good. The boy that was always with her was alone. He could gauge his strength, and if need be, take him down. He didn't need to kill him to get Xion, and besides, the less strain the better.

He smiles to himself. It was also a good way to test how far he could push the usage of his dark powers. He'd been trying to see how much he could use without being strained, but it's harder to gauge when enemies are numerous. A one on one fight was perfect. He walks toward the Bailey. It was best not to be seen. Last time the people here saw him, he was possessed by Ansem, but they didn't know that. If they saw him, it could start an unwanted fight. He needed his energy.

* * *

Aerith and Xeeres walk back to the wall and eat their ice-cream. They sit and talk for hours, just passing time having random conversations and laughing. Eventually, it gets late and Xeeres has to go. He gets up, helping Aerith to her feet.

Xeeres: Well, I have to go.

Aerith: I'll see you again sometime?

Xeeres stands stunned for a moment. The sound and tone of her voice, coupled with the question, reminds him of a similar situation, when he was someone else.

_Girl: You're coming back again, right?_

Aerith: Um, are you alright?

Xeeres: Yea, I'm fine. Sure, I'll come to see you again.

Aerith: Good. I had fun.

She walks away, down the stairs, and disappears into the town. Xeeres sighs in relief and contentment. Spending the day with Aerith was a lot like spending the day with Her. He smiles and walks back to the castle in Hollow Bastion. He walks across the flat part of the roof, away from The Great Maw, far enough so no one can see him. He gets ready to open a dark corridor and stops. He drops his head.

Xeeres: So much for my happy ending.

He turns around and sees Riku, with his hood on. Riku is just standing there, facing him. Xeeres tilts his head in curiosity.

Xeeres: So, you're the impostor Saix was ranting about that one time.

Riku: How could you tell?

Xeeres: You don't look like anyone I know. And besides, you just gave yourself away. So, what're we gonna do?

Riku: Where's Xion?

Xeeres: Is she who you're after? Well, she's probably out enjoying herself, or at home. Either way, she's not with me.

Riku: I need her. It's important.

Xeeres: Look buddy, I don't know who you are, and Xion's a pretty good friend of mine, so let's just drop this and go on, hm? I really don't feel like fighting.

Riku: Sorry, I can't let this opportunity pass.

Xeeres (sighing): I'm not in the mood, so let's do it like this, a friendly sparring match. You seem like a pretty cool guy, so I don't mind. If you win, I'll tell you whatever you wanna know. I win, you leave me alone. I realize that asking you to stay away from Xion would be pushing my luck, so yea, those are the terms. Cool?

Riku: Fine by me.

He runs at Xeeres and punches. Xeeres sidesteps and jumps back, examining Riku. The way he stood was the stance of a weapons fighter, sword most likely, but he wasn't using one. This was a test, so Xeeres wasn't going to use his gauntlets, as a test.

Riku punches and Xeeres blocks, pushing Riku's arm aside and palms him in the chest with his free hand. Riku slides back and Xeeres rushes him, punching at his face. Riku moves his head, avoiding his punches. He blocks a punch, crossing Xeeres' arms, and punches at his face. Xeeres disappears. Riku looks shocked. Xeeres grabs his fist and kicks him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Riku slides back as Xeeres lets go of his fist. Riku looks up to see Xeeres kicking at him repeatedly at high speed. Riku dodges most of them but gets hit in the leg, side and chest. He blocks, turning and driving the side of his fist into Xeeres' liver. Xeeres slides sideways, winded and in pain. Riku punches at him and he dodges, kicking him in the mouth. They both turn to each other.

Xeeres is hunched over, grabbing his side. This guy only landed one hit, but he made it count. Riku wipes blood from his lip, realizing that, had they both gone all out, he'd be in bad shape. He takes a deep breath and rushes at Xeeres. He punches at Xeeres' face. Xeeres disappears and reappears directly behind him. He rams both elbows into Riku's back. Riku arcs back in pain and turns, swinging outward. Xeeres ducks under it and slams both palms into Riku's torso.

Riku's eyes widen as he slides back. What did he just do? It felt, awkward, like pressing his stomach to a speaker on full blast. Only this had no sound, just the vibration. He catches himself as Xeeres appears in front of him, fist cocked back. He punches and Riku uses a dark shield. His fist slams into it and creates another shock-wave. The shield takes it for Riku while Xeeres is sent flying down the roof.

That was the down side to using those types of attacks, it could backfire like that. It was a good thing he didn't have the gauntlets on, he would have gone straight off the roof… or punched through the shield. Smooth, no weapons.

He catches himself and draws his arms back, then slams his palms together, sending a massive shock-wave at Riku. Riku gets sent sliding back, but "catches" some of it, forming a Dark Firaga. He shoots it at Xeeres. Out of shock and instinct, he blocks by crossing his arms. It explodes, sending him and chunks of the roof flying backward. He lands on his back. Riku returns to his stance as he gets back to his feet. He's panting, exhausted and still sore from the Pumpkinator.

Riku: Had enough?

Xeeres smirks. This guy was sure he'd won with that one. Xeeres starts to laugh.

Xeeres: Is that all you got?

Riku jumps at him gearing back for a punch. Good, he was much too tired to land a successful offensive strike. Riku punches at him and he disappears. He reappears, grabbing Riku's free arm. He kicks him in the side, then turns and kicks him in the stomach and face. He lets go and elbows him in the sternum, sending him sliding down the roof. He falls on his back. Xeeres appears in front of him as he sits up. He looks down at Riku.

Xeeres: I win.

He sits down in front of him, sighing. Riku looks at him confused. Why was he just sitting there, like they weren't enemies? Did he not consider him a threat? Or, did he not consider him an enemy? Why wouldn't he? He had no reason not to, but there he was.

Riku: What're you doing?

Xeeres: Sitting. What's it look like? I'm tired.

Riku tilts his head.

Riku (in head): What a strange kid.

Xeeres gets up and opens a dark corridor. He walks toward it.

Xeeres: Good fight, see ya later.

He walks through the corridor and it closes, leaving Riku sitting there. Riku gets up still confused by Xeeres' behavior toward him. Why was he so friendly? Did he really not see him as an enemy? He opens his own corridor and walks out. Xigbar, who had been standing, upside down in the air, just out of view, was watching the whole thing. He laughs to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Foolish Heart

Part 12: Foolish Heart

It's night in Twilight town. Riku walks into the mansion and heads up the stairs. He walks into Namine's room, as usual. She looks back at him.

Namine: Did you see her?

Riku (holding his side): She wasn't with him today.

Namine gets up and helps him sit down. She gets the kit and sits in front of him. He sees the panic in her eyes and grabs the hand holding the kit.

Riku: It's okay, I'm fine, just a few bruises.

Namine: You fought him!? He could've killed you!

Riku: I don't think he would have.

Namine: What?

He explains to her what happened on the roof of the castle. She looks confused, baffled by Xeeres' behavior. It wasn't like an Organization member to act like this.

Namine: Do you trust him?

Riku: He could've killed me, but he didn't. He didn't even take the fight seriously.

He looks down at her, noticing the concern in her eyes. He could stare into them forever. He'd do anything just to be with her, but it couldn't happen. He had fallen for a nobody, the nobody of Kairi. These feelings couldn't be real, just what he once felt for Kairi trickled down to Namine. It wouldn't be fair. She'd been used so many times, was still being used. It would be wrong to use her like that, so he convinced himself his feelings were fake.

He gets up and walks to the door. Namine watches him, eyes wide like a sad puppy. She knew why he was leaving, he felt it again. She knew why he wouldn't say anything, he'd convinced himself that his feelings were for Kairi and he'd just be using her as an outlet, but she knew that wasn't true. She'd made up her mind, this time she'd stop him, before he got into a real fight and got himself killed. Before he let it go. She grabs his sleeve. He looks down at her confused. She looks up at him, eyes shining like she's about to cry.

Namine (upset): Riku, I know why you leave, why you're afraid to be with me. You think, you've convinced yourself, that your feelings for me are only your feelings for Kairi. You think it wouldn't be fair to me, but what's not fair is that you treat me like the shadow of Kairi instead of another person. The way I know you see me.

Riku looks down at her. She was right, completely right. He wasn't being fair to her, to either of them. He'd been so concerned with Sora and Kairi, he'd forgotten about himself. But, what was worse was that he had disregarded Namine entirely. He hugs her, pressing her tiny body against his, resting his forehead on top of her head. Her eyes widen in shock, then she closes them smiling, a rush of happiness flooding her body. She could actually feel it, like she had a heart. She looks up at him and put her hands on his cheeks. She pulls his head to her and kisses him. He doesn't fight it, kissing her back.

* * *

In the castle, Xeeres is walking up the steps headed to his room. He was tired so he was just going straight to bed. Roxas and Xion walk past holding hands. He smiles. That was good for them; they were finally able to acknowledge their feelings. He laughs to himself. "Feelings", they didn't have those. He looks down upset. But, that didn't stop them; they were able to get over that road block. Could he?

He looks back at them, over his shoulder. Xion looks back at him. She stops and says something to Roxas. They let go of each others hands and she walks over to Xeeres. She stands in front of him and smiles at him. He smiles a little back at her.

Xeeres: So, you and Roxas huh? (Sarcastically) Didn't see that coming.

Xion: It's actually thanks to you. I told him what you told me about what "love" is while we were at the beach. We agreed that we felt the same for each other and well, yeah.

Xeeres chuckles to himself. Good for them. Xion hugs him unexpectedly. He looks up shocked, and then looks at her confused. He stares for a second and pats her back.

Xion: Thank you. You're one of the best friends I could've ever asked for.

Xeeres: Uh… you're welcome.

She lets go and walks back over to Roxas. Xeeres is still looking at them, slightly shocked from the outburst. He puts his hand over the locket and closes his eyes. Why couldn't he have what they did?

Xion looks back over her shoulder in Xeeres' direction. She was torn. She "felt", from what Xeeres told her, love for Roxas. But, she could also tell, she was starting to feel the same way for Xeeres. They'd spent almost all of their time together, she cared about him, and she could just feel that she was starting to "love him as well. But it wasn't right, he was in love with the flower girl, as much as he fought against it, he was. She couldn't conflict him like that, it wouldn't be fair.

Xeeres is lying in his bed, dangling the locket over his face. It's open and he's staring at the picture in thought, a look of stern concentration on his face. Could he bring himself to try it? How could he? He couldn't feel. But Xion did, so did Roxas. What made them so special? They were nobodies just like him, beings with no hearts, and as such, no emotions. He closes the locket. He was too tired to try to make sense of it now. That was a job for another day. He puts the locket on the side table next to his headphones and rests his hand on it. He smiles a little to himself.

Xeeres: Goodnight, Sera.


	13. Chapter 13: Everything Changes

**Notes: Sorry it took so long, this one's long and I got lazy. Anyway, I should upload a little more regularly since I got this one out of the way. Enjoy the size and shear strength of this chapter.**

* * *

Part 13: Everything Changes

Day 335

Everything is going smoothly with the Organizations, all according to plan. Kingdom Hearts is steadily being completed. The members continue running missions. Everything is normal. Everything is… perfect.

In the Grey Area, Roxas and Xion are sitting together on the couch. Xion is leaning up against Roxas. Axel is slouching on the chair beside them. Saix walks into the room. He looks over at Xion.

Saix: Xion, come here.

She gets up startled. Was he sending HER on a mission? Xeeres wasn't in the room. He usually directed everything through him. She walks over, looking up at him. Even though her status had improved in her missions, Saix still looked at her with the same disdain he always had.

Xion: Yes?

Saix: Xemnas has decided that today, because of your progress, you can go on a mission without Xeeres.

Xion (shocked): Without him? What mission?

Saix: You are to accompany Toxin on a special assignment to a new world. Hopefully that won't be too much for you.

Xion (a little angry): I can handle it.

Saix: I'm sure. Toxin.

Toxin walks over to them from the couch. She looks down at Xion and smiles politely. Xion looks up at her. She seemed nice enough, but had this air of intimidation around her that made Xion feel weird.

Saix: Your mission will be on The Land of the Rising Sun. Toxin, you know what to do, get going.

They walk through a dark corridor. Xeeres walks in yawning, his last mission was pretty tiring. Saix calls him and he walks up to him, giving him a mock salute. Saix scowls at him, but even after all the time he's been there, he still didn't care.

Saix: I want you to go to Agrabah and investigate a new area, The Land of the Black Sand.

Xeeres: That's cool.

Saix: Leave when you're ready.

Xeeres: Alright, let me get Xion and head out.

Saix: Xion is on a mission of her own, you're going this one alone.

Xeeres: Oh… okay.

He opens a dark corridor and walks through.

* * *

In Agrabah, in Mozenrath's castle, he and Mirage are sitting at a table in the middle of a cylindrical room. Xerxes is flying around Mozenrath's head. He slams him into the table.

Mozenrath: By combining our power and with the help of these so called heartless, Aladdin won't stand a chance, even with the power of his Genie.

Mirage: Yes, and with him out of the way, there will be no one to stop our plans.

* * *

Xeeres steps out of the corridor at the edge of normal desert. He looks out at the strange land before him and sighs. This place was obviously not going to be easy to traverse. He takes a step forward and a group of Mumluks, backed by heartless sprout from the ground. Xeeres drops his head and sighs, he was much too tired for this. He looks up and sees the enemy numbers have grown exponentially, Mumluks and heartless as far as the eye can see.

Xeeres (sarcastically): This is awesome.

* * *

Xerxes flies over to Mozenrath, who's walking down a hall with Mirage and her fire-cats, having just come from outside.

Xerxes: Master! Master!

Mozenrath: What is it!?

Xerxes: Master, the Mumluks have located an intruder.

Just then a fireball flies down the hall and swirls next to Mirage, turning into a fire-cat.

Mirage: Hmm, my cat has the same report.

Mozenrath: An intruder hmm? Well then, let's see what these heartless are truly capable of.

He turns back toward the cylindrical room, Mirage following suit. Riku is standing against the wall on the rafters over them, listening in. He looks curiously at the two conspirators. Had he been found out? If so, why hadn't they attacked yet? If it wasn't him, who was it?

* * *

Xeeres is standing outside the palace, staring at the massive door. He snorts, looking back at the vast expanse of dark sand between him and the normal desert he left behind. He turns back to the door.

Xeeres: Guess since they already know I'm here I don't have to be subtle.

The door flies open. Xeeres' foot it straight out. He lowers it and shrugs.

Xeeres: Knock knock… guess no one's home.

He walks in, looking around. There doesn't seem to be anything of particular interest. He walks further in until he sees the large cylindrical room. He stops in the middle looking around.

Xeeres: Looks like your typical citadel of evil, real movie villain type stuff, but nothing special. Well, overall, all I got out if this was an unwanted workout and a…

Xerxes flies past him.

Xeeres: … flying fish?

He follows Xerxes' movements until he sees Mozenrath. A fire-cat dives down at him. He jumps out of the way, turning toward the attack direction. He looks up, at the same level as Mozenrath, and sees Mirage. She smirks at him, fire-cats surrounding her.

Xeeres (sarcastically, smiling): Oh, this is fantastic.

Mozenrath: I have no idea who you are, but you'll make an excellent test subject for the heartless we were going to use against Aladdin.

Mirage: Have fun.

Mozenrath walks out and Mirage disappears. A magic, invisible barrier surrounds the room, blocking his escape. He hears a loud crash behind him and looks up shocked. He turns slowly, not really wanting to know what's behind him. He looks amazed at the giant, zombified, werecat. It has yellow eyes and dark blue fur with patches missing as well as missing patches of flesh, exposing muscle and bone. It roars, exposing its razor sharp teeth. It looms over him and snorts, inches from his face.

Xeeres: I hate you Saix.

It swings down at him and Xeeres jumps back, avoiding the attack. It lunges at him and he gets in his stance, gauntlets flashing onto his arms. Suddenly, a figure wearing the Organization coat lands between them and counters the beast. Xeeres looks at him strangely. The person stands up, taking off his hood, letting out his silver hair.

Xeeres: To what do I owe this gift?

Riku: Looked like you could use some help.

Xeeres smirks. They get in their stances, standing beside each other. The werecat gets back up and roars at them.

* * *

In The Land of the Rising Sun, Toxin and Xion are standing are looking around town. They see a lot of people wearing traditional, feudal Japanese clothes, walking around the dirt roads. Xion looks down at her clothes.

Xion: We're not going to fit in well.

Toxin: That is not the point of our mission, but, it would not hurt.

She jumps down, snatching two women into the alley between the building they're on and the one beside it. She and Xion walk out in green and red kimono respectively. They look around the town.

Toxin: We have to find the highest point in the town. That will make this much easier.

Teenage boy's voice: Hey!

Xion turns around shocked. She sees a skinny, muscular boy in a shihakusho with the sleeves kept at his shoulders by buckles. He has long, blue hair tied up in a spiky, crescent ponytail. Beside him is another boy with similar body proportions. He's also wearing a shihakusho, but his hakama are purple and the gi has flames that come up from the waist of the hakama. He has long red hair in a normal ponytail and an "X" shaped scar on his forehead.

Blue haired boy: You girls new?

Xion: Um, yeah. Could you help us?

Red haired boy: Sure. My name's Kojiro and this is Musashi.

Musashi: Hey there.

Xion: I'm Xion and she's Toxin.

Kojiro: That's an odd name.

Toxin: I have been told that before.

She looks up at him and fidgets with the collar of her kimono. He stares, the looks away blushing. She smirks, toying with him to get him to drop the subject.

Musashi: So, where're you headed?

Toxin: We are looking for the highest place in the town to, view the scenery.

Kojiro (looking away from her): Don't know why, place is a dump.

Musashi (elbowing him in the side): Sure, we can help.

They take them up to a tall hill just on the outskirts of the town. On it, you can see every detail of the town. Toxin smiles, this was perfect.

Musashi: Well, here you are. Would you like us to stay? It's getting late and it's not sage to be out alone outside at night.

Xion: Um, thanks, but we'll be fine.

Musashi: Alright, if you're sure than I guess…

Toxin: If you would not mind, could you wait at the bottom? I'm having a slightly personal problem.

Musashi (blushing): Oh! Okay, we'll wait at the bottom.

Kojiro: How come we can't wait up here?

Musashi drags him down the hill. Toxin waves bye to him, in a flirting manner. He fights against Musashi to no avail. Xion looks at her curiously.

Xion: Why are you teasing him?

Toxin: It is fun. Now, on to our mission, thanks to them we should be able to RTC by nightfall.

Toxin walks to the edge of the hill. She takes a deep breath and stretches her arms out. She breathes out and a cloud of dark smoky mist seeps from her hands, nose and mouth. It spreads over the entire town and falls, disappearing into the town. Xion stares horrified.

Xion (terrified): Wh… what did you do!?

Toxin (nonchalantly): I sent out a cloud of poison darkness into the town. The darkness will infect their hearts and attract heartless. Also, the weak of heart will be consumed by the poison and become heartless. You and Roxas will collect those hearts, as you always have.

Xion (in disbelief): So we're purposely turning people into heartless!?

Toxin: In a word, yes.

Xion (angrily): That's not right! We're stealing people's hearts!? I just want mine back!

Toxin snatches her by the throat, lifting her off of the ground. Xion stares at her in horror.

Toxin (coldly): You want your heart back? This is the way to do it. The more hearts we get, the faster we complete Kingdom Hearts. The faster we become whole. Do you not want that?

She lets Xion go. She hits the ground on her hands and knees coughing and gasping for air, messaging her throat.

Toxin: Besides, what are you going to do? Tell? Leave? They already know, this was all their idea, their plan for me from the beginning. Also, leaving would only end in your destruction, ultimately, a pointless attempt. I suggest just living with reality. This is the price for our hearts. Let us go.

She walks over to the side Kojiro and Musashi are on. They come to her and the four of them walk back into the town, near the RTC.

Toxin: Thank you so much for your help.

She looks over at Kojiro and drags her finger down the center of the kimono. Kojiro looks up in the air, biting his lip. Toxin smirks. Musashi looks down shaking his head.

Toxin: If only there was some way to repay you. Anyway at all…

Kojiro: Well, you could…

Musashi back hands him in the mouth. Kojiro covers his mouth in pain, scowling at Musashi.

Musashi: It was no problem. Um, it's getting late so, we gotta get home. You sure you'll be alright from here?

Toxin: We are close to home, we will be okay.

Musashi: Alright. Well, see ya.

Toxin and Xion walk down the alley, retrieving their coats and going through the RTC. Musashi and Kojiro are walking home. Kojiro has a distant, sleazy look on his face. Musashi looks at him and shakes his head.

Musashi: Pervert.

Kojiro: What!? She offered.

* * *

At Mozenrath's castle, Riku and Xeeres are on opposite sides of the room, both having just finished their attacks. The heartless fades away and they walk to each other. Xeeres holds out his hand. Riku looks at it confused, and then grabs it, Xeeres smiles.

Xeeres: Good work. You do know she's not here you know? You caught me on another loner.

Riku: I figured as much. By the way, my name's Riku.

Xeeres (confused): Why're you telling me this? I'm your enemy.

Riku: No you're not. You've had plenty of chances to kill me, but didn't take them. You're shaking my hand right now. I… trust you.

Xeeres laughs to himself. He did have plenty of chances that he didn't take.

Xeeres: My name is Xeeres. Thanks for your help with that by the way, now I can go home. Later, Riku.

He walks away. Riku stands alone in the room. He looks down considering his options. Xeeres is almost out of the palace. He stands in front of the door.

Xeeres: Yes?

Riku: I want you to take this.

He throws a small notebook to him. Xeeres catches it over his shoulder and looks at it.

Xeeres: What's this?

Riku: Some things I think you should know about Xion. Things she should know about herself. She'll be more inclined to listen, if it's from a friend.

Xeeres: How do you know I won't just destroy this? Or, just turn it in to my superiors.

Riku (walking away): I know you won't do that. Like I said before, I trust you. You're a… friend.

The word hits him like a sack of wet bricks. Friend? Riku considered him a friend? Well, they did sort of act like they were, even when they first met. Xeeres looks down at the book. If Riku trusted him as a friend, then as a friend he couldn't betray him. He'd keep the book a secret. At least from everyone but Xion, depending on what it said. What was so special about Xion that Riku needed her so badly?

* * *

**More notes: If there are any weird mistakes it's cause I was too lazy to go through and fix them. On another note, this chapter cameo's my favorite square-enix/Tetsuya Nomura character, Musashi, and my OC version of his in game rival (in my version, friendly rival) Kojiro. Since Kojiro had a pretty single-minded personality in the game, I based much of his personality off of my best friend. His and Musashi's relationship is basically like ours would be in this situation, and any other situation you'd see them in in other stories I write with them in it. **


	14. Chapter 14: Torn

Part 14: Torn

Day 340

Xeeres is sitting in his room eating out of a box of snack cakes he'd bought on the precious day's mission. He's reading the notebook for the tenth time, trying to wrap his head around the content. It made sense, but it was just too much to take in. According to this, Xion wasn't a real person. Or more accurately, she never was one. She was a replica, a… He didn't want to use the word, but it was all he could think of. She was a doll, a big, living doll. So, that must have been why Saix always referred to her as "it" or "that".

But, he didn't see her like that, and as far he knew, neither did anyone else. Also, according to the notebook, she was supposed to reflect peoples memories based on her relationship with the viewer. If that were the case, he should see Sera. But he didn't, she looked nothing like Sera. She looked like her, soft cute face, big blue eyes, short black hair; she looked like a completely different girl. More importantly, a girl he'd never seen before, so this memory mirror thing couldn't be right. At least that's what he'd think, if the notebook wasn't written by Vexen, the Organization scientist. He'd never met him, but it had his name on it, so it had to be his research notes or something, with Riku's notes from when he read it.

Still it, it was a lot to take in. Now he was confused. If she was to look like someone different, depending on the viewer's relationship, how come she looked like a complete stranger? He'd spent no time with her when he first joined, yet she'd always looked the same to him, and as far as he knew, the same to Axel and Roxas as well. And everyone else referred to her as a girl, so what was going on? Something must have happened from her first day to when he joined; something that made the difference between her then and now her purpose, and her as a person.

Then his mind flashes back to when Saix called her "girl" instead of "it". Something happened, either before or then, that changed the way he saw her, to the way everyone else did. It confused him at first, but now it sort of made sense. Saix had always seen her as a blank doll because he's so apathetic toward everything. He probably sees everyone like that. She must have evolved into something else over the course of his entrance into the Organization. Now she was her own person, had her own look, and everyone could see it that way.

But, there were still a couple of things that bothered him. First of all, why did Riku need her? Second, what was all this nonsense about her "feeding off" of Roxas? And third, what about Sora who's memory she's supposedly based off? Who is Sora anyway?

Xeeres looks up, pondering his question. He could scratch the Roxas thing off he figured. According to the notebook, she was supposed to gather power from Roxas and "copy" him. But, she was doing just fine without being close to him, so apparently she became "complete" another way. The one that still bothered him the most was why Riku needed her. Did it have something to do with Sora? He falls back onto his pillow, spreading his arms, holding the notebook in his left hand, his eighth snack cake halfway in his mouth. He sighs.

Xeeres (in head): What does this all mean? She's her own person, not this doll that Vexen made. But still, she has some connection with this Sora dude. So does Riku I'm guessing. I'll ask him next time I see him.

Meanwhile, Xion is sitting on her bed, thinking about what happened the other day with Toxin. Was that really how they operated? Did everyone know but her? She sits there mulling over her options. She can't leave, she can't tell, she can't do anything that would have an effect; that could stop Toxin, or the Organization from using her like that. She puts her head down in her arms.

She had to talk to someone about this. Bottling it up would only kill her. She thinks about who she can tell. Who wouldn't betray her? Who would be as upset about this as she was? She sighs and gets up, leaving her room. She walks to Axel's room and knocks on the door and knocks on the open door. He looks back at her.

Axel: What's up?

Xion: I… I need to talk to you.

Axel: Well, by all means, talk. Come in, sit down.

She walks in and sits down next to him, looking down. He looks at her concerned,

Axel: Something's bothering you, isn't it? You were sent on a mission with Toxin yesterday.

Xion's eyes widen with shock. Had he been on a mission with her as well? Did he know…? Was he okay with it?

Xion: So, you know?

Axel: Just found out before you did. 'Member that mission you and Xeeres were sent on with Roxas?

She nods.

Axel: That's when I found out.

Xion: Then… You're okay with it?

Axel: I'm not so certain I'd say that. I mean sure, we want our hearts back, but taking from other doesn't seem right. Then I thought about it, and that's basically what we've been doing.

Xion: But we aren't forcing people to become heartless!?! We're just using what's already there.

Axel: Like I said, I'm not sure where I stand. It's over our heads Xion, just leave it alone. We'll have plenty of time to feel guilty when we get our hearts beck.

Xion looks down defeated. He was right, it was over their heads. What could they do? Like Toxin said, leaving would only result in destruction, and they'd still win. And, it wasn't like she could beat Toxin and stop her. Toxin was just to powerful. So what could she do?


	15. Chapter 15: Broken Hearted

Part 15: Broken Hearted

Xion leaves Axel's room and walks back to hers. Xeeres is walking to the Grey Area, snack cake in his mouth, notebook and box in hand. He has his eyes closed, rocking out to his music. Xion is looking down, still upset. They bump into each other. Xeeres nearly chokes on his snack cake, dropping the notebook and the box. Xion falls back. Xeeres fixes his throat and helps her up.

Xeeres: Hey there, sorry about that.

Xion (upset undertone): It's alright.

Xeeres stands straight after picking up his cake box. Hearing the sadness in her voice, he looks at her concerned.

Xeeres: Hey, you alright?

Xion: Yea, I'm fine.

Xeeres: Don't lie to me, I know you aren't okay. Tell me what's up.

Xion: I… Don't know if I can.

Xeeres: Hmm…

Xion looks down at his side, grabbing her shoulder. Xeeres looks at her concerned. She sees the notebook he failed to pick up. She points to it.

Xion: What's that?

Xeeres looks toward where her finger is pointing and sees the notebook. He picks it up.

Xeeres: Nothin, just something a friend of mine wanted me to check out.

Xion: Hmm, a friend? Is this the same friend that told you about those snack cakes? I swear that's all I see you eat.

Xeeres: So! You got your nasty ice-cream, I got my cake.

They smile at each other. A few minutes pass of them standing in the hall. Xeeres puffs air out of his mouth, putting in another snack cake. He looks away at the wall.

Xeeres: Well, since we don't have to work tonight, I'm going top Moonlit Gardens.

Xion looks up at him, then down, away.

Xion: Well, okay. I leave you alone

She starts to turn and walk away. Xeeres scratches his head, looking down, and sort of upset.

Xeeres: Actually, I don't want to be alone tonight.

Xion looks up shocked. She turns her head to him.

* * *

They both sit under the tree together, next to each other. Xeeres is looking out into the garden. Sera wasn't there today, hadn't been for a week. He sighs.

Xion: What's the matter?

Xeeres: It's… Nothing.

Xion: Is it because she's not there? Why was she sitting there anyway? Was it important?

Xeeres (looking a little): Why do you want to know so much?

Xion looks down, a little upset, but also blushing.

Xion: I don't remember my past. I like to listen to other people and imagine what mine was like.

Xeeres bites his lip. He couldn't find it in himself, to show the book, it would crush her. Xion looks up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Xeeres smiles defeated. He sighs.

Xeeres: Well, back when we were together, before I was taken, I would always come to visit. Before I left for the last time, she gave me this locket to remember her by, and said that she'd sit on the fountain every night, as a sign of hope. Guess she's given up that hope.

Xion looks up at him saddened. She reaches around his arm and grabs his hand

He closes his eyes and she rests her head on his shoulder.

Xion (softly): I'll be here for you.

Xeeres looks down away from her clenching the book in his pocket. What should he do? He couldn't bring himself to tell her, especially now. This would definitely destroy her. He sighs. It would have to wait. Xion looks up at him, her eyes all shiny in the moonlight. Xeeres looks at her, unable to help himself, he smiles. He shakes his head, taking back his hand. He lifts his knees up and hangs his hands over them, looking down. She looks over at him concerned. She looks down sitting with her knees up.

Xion: Please, tell me what happened, with you and her.


	16. Chapter 16: Fields of Gold

Part 16: Fields of Gold

The boy from Xeeres' locket walks into the flower girls garden. He has his headphones around his neck. He's wearing a blue, short-sleeved jacket with a dusty grey long-sleeved shirt under it. His pants are black and have navy-blue straps going down the side. He grabs a diamond shaped, emerald colored fruit from a small tree next to the fountain and takes a bite out of the top point. He tilts it back, drinking some of the juice. Some of the shimmering, green liquid trails down his chin. Two soft, light tan hands cover his eyes. He smiles.

Girl: Guess who.

She has a voice similar to Aerith's.

Boy: I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say… Sera.

She lets go of his eyes and sits beside him. He looks at her and her smiling face, eyes closed. She opens her eyes revealing her sparkling green eyes.

Sera: And you'd be right, Reese. So what brings you here? You don't usually stop at the fountain first unless you're thinking about how to… You have to leave again don't you?

Reese: Yeah, another transport mission. (Exited) Only this time it's to another world! One with an actual sun!

Sera (stammering): O-oh. That… That's great.

Reese (curiously): What's wrong? Are you okay?

She stands up in front of him, leaning slightly forward, smiling with her eyes closed.

Sera: Let's go for a walk.

She holds out her hand. He looks at her curiously, and then takes her hand. She helps him up.

* * *

The two of them are walking through a large field of flowers, a couple hundred yards from the main house. The flowers are a vast array of varying colors. Reese is walking with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the moon and stars. Sera has one hand behind her back. She's running her fingers along the silver chain of the locket around her neck that goes down into her dress. She's looking down at the flowers, an upset look on her face. She looks forward smiling.

Sera: Reese, aren't the flowers lovely?

Reese: Hmm?

She bounces on ahead of him and turns toward him, spreading out her arms and turning gracefully in a circle. Her dress fans out over the flowers and wraps around her legs. It uncoils into its natural look as she steps backward. She smiles at him as he walks after her, a small smile on his face. They get to the top of a hill and look at the amber field below. It's strewn with trees, flowers and grass that are all the same strange shining champagne color. The wind blows sending out a rippling wave-like affect through the golden field. Sera sighs smiling and falls back as Reese gets to her.

Her back falls into his torso, her head against his chest. She sighs happily as her friend catches her. She eases into him, snuggling her body against his and easing her hand into his, her fingers between his. He looks down at her blushing. She smiles as she feels his heart beat nervously. He smiles down at her, resting his cheek on her soft black hair.

Sera (softly): Will you stay with me?

Reese (upset): I want to, I really do, but it's my job. I have to go. But I could…

Sera (a little more sternly): No, you go, I understand. I meant, when you get back, will you?

Reese: Of course I will.

She turns to him, reaching behind her neck. She undoes the locket and holds it out. He grabs it, along with her hand, and grabs the other one. He didn't know what was in the locket, just that it was important to her. If she was giving it to him, then he must be special as well. She reaches up and touches his face. He leans forward and she follows. Their lips touch as they share their first kiss, pulling each other closer, wanting those few seconds to last forever. She looks up at him smiling as he puts the locket around his neck. She rubs her head under his chin, into his chest as he pulls her tighter.

Sera (softly): You'll be back, right?

Reese: I promise.


	17. Chapter 17: Sacred Lie

Part 17: Sacred Lie

Day 341

The group and Xeeres are sitting in The Grey Area. Xeeres is sitting on his chair with is feet up on the table and his hands folded in front of his face. Xion is leaning against Roxas, who's against the arm of the couch closest to Xeeres. Axel is slouching on the other end of the couch with one arm against the arm, the other across the back and his feet up on the table. He's looking at Toxin with bitter contempt.

Toxin, who is sitting straight up in the middle of the other couch, is looking at Xion with a maniacal smirk. She tilts her head towards Xeeres and catches Axel's glare out of the corner of her eye. She turns to him and smiles menacingly. Xion looks down, away from Toxin and trying not to arouse suspicion in Roxas. What was she going to do? She couldn't leave, or fight Toxin. She had thought about telling Xeeres, but after last night, that didn't seem like such a good idea. He wanted his heart back so badly he might be fine with the ends justifying the means. She was also afraid Roxas would side with Axel.

Xeeres stares out at nothing in particular, thinking about what to do with the notebook and the information it held. He knew one thing, he had to tell Xion. He was also able to slightly piece together what was going on from Riku's side comments. Apparently, Xion was a blank, incomplete, replica that held Sora's memories captive, which is why she was made. This was keeping the Hero of Light from waking from his coma, which is why Riku needed her. He figured that was why she was placed with him. He was her guard dog.

He sits thinking about what had to be done. He had to let her choose to either stay or go with Riku, whether he liked it or not. He looks over at Xion with the same stony, thoughtful expression. Axel looks over at him and tilts his head curiously. Axel gets up and walks to the exit, tapping Xeeres on his shoulder.

Axel: I need to talk to you.

Xeeres gets up and follows him out of the Grey Area. They walk out to the entrance of the castle to avoid eavesdroppers. Axel leans against the wall, arms crossed.

Axel (flatly): You know don't you, about Xion?

Xeeres (nonchalantly): Yeah, I figured it out.

Axel: So whadda you think?

Xeeres: In all honesty, I'm not sure. The best thing for everyone would most likely be for her to… go back to him. But, that's up to her.

Axel: Hmm, tell the truth, I feel the same way, I just don't know how to break the news to the kid. She seems so… happy. If you could say we feel happiness.

Xeeres sighs. What could they do? They both knew the best thing, for everyone, would be for her to go back, but they just couldn't let her go. She was their friend, and they couldn't let her know her life was a lie. They stand in silence for a while, then Axel walks away. Xeeres looks at him confused.

Xeeres: Where're you going?

Axel: I think best in my room. Lemme know when you think of something.

Xeeres stands confused. He goes back to the Grey Area to see Xion standing in front of Saix. He looks over at Xeeres.

Saix: There you are. I was afraid I would have to send her alone. You've got a heartless elimination mission in Twilight Town. Leave when you're ready.

Xeeres: Give me a minute.

Xeeres goes to his room and puts the book on his bed, under a pile of snack cake boxes. His bed was littered with them, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. He goes back and they leave.

* * *

Axel is in his room lying on his bed. True enough she had to be told and, hard as it was to accept, go back to Sora. The problem was, as much as he knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn't help feeling that he couldn't let it happen. His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and conflicts. He sits facing the window, brooding.

Axel: What am I going to do?

* * *

Roxas walks past Xeeres' room and sees the pile of snack cake boxes. He looks around slyly and walks into Xeeres' room. He starts digging through the boxes, all empty. He sits down on Xeeres' bed in amusing frustration.

Roxas: For real!?! What a fatty.

He puts his hand down and feels something solid, hard. Maybe a full box he missed? He picks it up and realizes it's just a book. He looks at it curiously. Was it Xeeres' diary, like the one Saix told him to keep? If it was then it would be rude of him to look through it. After all, it was buried under all that junk. He puts it down and continues his futile search for a full box. He stops, looking back down at the notebook, now on its back cover. He tilts his head curiously at the name on the bottom right corner.

Roxas (suspiciously curious): Vexen? Why does Xeeres have Vexen's notebook?

He stares at it curiously. Finally, his curiosity gets the better of him and he picks it up. He sits down and opens it.

* * *

In Twilight Town, Xeeres and Xion have finished their mission and are heading back to the RTC in the alley of the town square. Xeeres stops just before they go into the alley, looking back over his shoulder. Xion turns to him curiously.

Xion: What is it?

Xeeres: You head back. I'll be there in a minute. (Smiling) I gotta go get some more snack cakes.

Xion: Oh! Ha-ha, alright, I'll see you soon then.

She walks into the alley, turns the corner and presses her back to the wall of the building. Normally she didn't spy on him when he stayed behind, but for some reason, she wanted to know what he was up to this time.

Riku drops down behind him. Xeeres turns around. Xion peeks around the corner. She gasps when she sees Riku.

Xion: Riku!?! The imposter, what's he doing with Xeeres?

Riku leans back against the wall of the building closest to him. Xeeres leans on the wall of the building Xion is hiding behind. Xion moves her head back as Riku looks up, even though he's wearing a blind fold. She scoots closer to the edge.

Riku: So, you tell her yet?

Xeeres (indignantly): Tell her what? That she's a doll, a tool, just something the organization made to make sure your friend doesn't wake up? I can't tell her that, it would devastate her.

Riku: I know you realize that what they're doing, what you're doing? With those hearts up there on that twisted moon like flies on flypaper, you're no better than heartless.

Xeeres (defeated): I know, I know, but I can't do that to her. She's my friend. (Upset) She wants so badly to have a past she fantasizes about what her life was like before, I don't know if I can tell her she had no life before. That her entire existence is a fallacy.

Riku… I know this must be difficult for you. I probably can't understand what's going on in your mind, but I know you can see what the Organization is doing is wrong. And believe me; I know from experience that your boss isn't exactly the most trustworthy person.

Xeeres: Experience?

Riku: It's a long story. I also know from experience that, if we're going to stop him, we're going to need Sora.

Xeeres: I… I'm still not sure. I don't know if I can do that to her.

Riku: Xeeres, I'm telling you this as your friend, you don't have to force her, just tell her I know it can't be easy, believe me, I know how it is to care deeply for someone whose destiny it is to fade away, trust me. But, it's the only way.

Xeeres looks down in thought, an upset look on his face. He closes his eyes and sighs. He pushes himself off the wall and turns to the entrance of the alley. Xion sees him and goes through the RTC. He walks to the entrance.

Xeeres: Alright, I'll do it.

He walks away, hanging his head. The necessity of the task didn't make it easier. If anything, it only made it worse. Xeeres walks into the RTC.

* * *

Xion sit on her bed with her head in her arms against the window pane. So, Saix was right, she was just a doll. He had been right all the time. She thinks back to what the Organization is doing, what Toxin is doing. She looks up determined.

Xion: The only way to stop this… is to go back to Sora.

* * *

Xeeres is walking through the Dark City toward the Castle That Never Was, trying to forestall what he had to do. He walks in front of Memory Skyscraper and sees Roxas standing there. He's glaring angrily at him. Xeeres looks at him curiously, confused at Roxas' expression.

Xeeres: What's wrong with you?

Roxas throws the book at his feet. Xeeres looks down at it, then up at Roxas. He sighs, shaking his head.

Roxas: Explain that!!! What is that all about!?! That's all a lie isn't it!?!

Xeeres: It's all the truth. I wish it was all a lie.

Roxas lunges at him, readying himself to swing at Xeeres in blind rage. Xeeres looks away and sighs upset.

* * *

In Twilight Mansion, Riku walks into the pod room looking for Namine. She's facing Sora's pod, standing in front of it sketching. Now that Sora was starting to fight back, she could make some more progress in restoring them. Riku walks up behind her and pulls her to him, his arms around her torso over her arms. He holds her tightly, burying her face into her hair, sighing heavily. She smiles a little, grabbing his hand with her free hand. She can feel something's wrong.

Namine (concerned): What is it Riku?

He doesn't say anything, he just holds her tighter. The somber mood intensifies and she realizes exactly what the problem is. He was reminded, just how little time they have together before she goes away, forever. She looks down upset, clenching his hand tighter.


	18. Chapter 18: This Moment

Part 18: This Moment

Xeeres flies into a wall, sliding down. He picks himself up. Roxas stands in front of him, holding the key at his side. Xeeres stands hunched forward, wiping blood from his lip. Roxas pulls back and smacks him down the square. He crashes into one of the machines. Roxas walks over to him as he pulls himself out.

Roxas (angrily): Quit messing with me Xeeres! Tell me this is a lie!

Xeeres (calmly): I planned on let you vent out your anger, but that doesn't seem to be working. I hope you had fun beating the crap out of me, 'cause that's over.

Roxas jumps at him and the gauntlets appear on his arms. He disappears and Roxas' eyes widen in pain and shock as his body arcs forward. Xeeres is right next to him, his fist buried in his gut. Xeeres follows through with the punch and sends Roxas crashing into a wall. He falls to the ground as Xeeres walks over to him. Roxas gets up swinging upward and Xeeres steps back, avoiding the attack.

Roxas charges at him and swings down. Xeeres side steps and Roxas swings back up. Xeeres tilts his head out of the way. Roxas flips over him, landing with his back turned to Xeeres and turns, swinging outward. Xeeres lifts his arm blocking the attack and turns punching Roxas in the face. Roxas slides against the ground. He gets back up, wiping blood from his lip.

Xeeres: Stubborn huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to beat the sense back into you.

Roxas lunges at him as his fist starts to vibrate.

* * *

In Xion's room, she's looking out her window at Kingdom Hearts. She sighs. As hard as it was, she had no choice but to leave, forever. Toxin, Xemnas, the Organization, they all had to be stopped, and she was the only one that could do it. She gets up and puts her hood on. She opens a dark corridor and stops. What if there wasn't enough time to stop Toxin by doing this? Riku didn't know about her. She closes her eyes looking down. She just had to hope she would be enough.

* * *

Xeeres flies back, having just had his sonic boom punch guarded against. He hits a building and lands hunched over.

Roxas: That trick won't work on me.

Xeeres (chuckling): So, you found out my fatal flaw have you? Smart

Xeeres disappears. He appears right in front of Roxas, his legs apart and crouched down. He's leaning forward with his fists half clenched, outstretched toward Roxas. He guards preemptively and Xeeres clenches his fists smirking. There's a thunderous boom as Roxas is hit by a shock wave. He flies back into Memory Skyscraper. Xeeres appears in front of him and he swings out. Xeeres ducks under it and hits him in the gut with his left fist, then his right. Xeeres starts wailing on Roxas at half the speed of sound, leaving Roxas too dazed to do anything to defend himself. Xeeres gears back and hits him in the face with a right hook, sending him into the street.

Roxas catches himself, still weak from the beating. Xeeres rushes at him. As he runs, Roxas throws the Keyblade at him. Xeeres jumps over it and kicks him in the face. Roxas catches himself and, recalling the Keyblade, and swings inward at Xeeres. He blocks it with the back of his hand and head-butts Roxas. Roxas stumbles back and Xeeres lunges forward, punching at him. Roxas side steps and swings up. Xeeres catches himself and stands straight, avoiding the attack. He was calming down at least, thinking things through. A few minutes ago he would have been too clouded by anger to think to do that.

Roxas turns with the momentum and hits Xeeres in the back. He slides forward and turns, ducking under Roxas' attack. He puts his left fist against Roxas' gut and clenches it. There's another shockwave and Roxas goes flying up into the air. He catches himself and throws the Keyblade down at Xeeres. Xeeres disappears and kicks Roxas in the back of his neck. He flies to the ground. He catches himself, sliding a little and turns, swinging up at Xeeres as he comes down with a sonic boom punch. The two attacks connect and there's a massive shockwave that drives Roxas into the ground and send Xeeres into the air.

* * *

Axel walks into Xion's room, checking there again after checking everywhere else. He'd been looking for her, finally deciding that she needed to know the truth. But he couldn't find her. He looks down upset. His eyes widen when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder and sees Xemnas. He turns around and sees Toxin standing beside him, his secret weapon. Axel crosses his arms.

Xemnas: It seems our little doll has gone missing, such a shame.

He and Toxin start to walk away. He stops, then she stops a little in front of him. Axel looks over at them.

Xemnas: Axel, I want her back.

He continues walking. Axel looks down away from them. He turns to Xion's room, looking out the window.

* * *

Roxas jumps at Xeeres, Keyblade over his head. He swings down and Xeeres sidesteps, kicking him in the stomach then turns and kicks him in the back. Roxas slides forward and turns around lunging at Xeeres, who's charging at him. They swing at each other and both attacks are blocked. Roxas looks shocked and Xeeres tilts his head. Axel is standing in between them, arms crossed, Chakram blocking both attacks.

Roxas (shocked): Axel!?! What're you doing here?

Axel (more to Xeeres): Xion's gone.

Roxas: What!?!

Xeeres: Hmph.

They all stand straight. Axel stands in front of the two younger ones. He crosses his arms.

Axel: Did you tell her?

Xeeres: I was on my way to then he showed up.

Axel: Well, if no one told her… Why?

Roxas (indignantly): What's going on!?! What're you two talking about!?!

He pulls out the notebook and waves it around furiously.

Roxas: What's all this about Xion being fake!?! Who's Sora!? What's going on!?

Xeeres (snatching the book from him): How much of that did you read?

Roxas: Not much, I couldn't handle it. What is it, are you, talking about?

Axel: Don't concern yourself with it.

Roxas: How can I not, every one keeps talking about how we're special, the same. Does that mean… Am I fake too?

Axel: Roxas, you and Xion aren't the same.

Roxas: Then why won't you tell me!?!

Axel: Because you don't need to know. C'mon man, I'm your friend, trust me. Everything will be fine, don't worry about it.

Roxas walks past him still a little angry. He walks back to the castle. Axel turns to Xeeres.

Axel: We have to find her,

Xeeres: I agree. They might follow her tight to Sora. But, where to go?

Axel: Not sure, let's split up.

Xeeres nods and they open up dark corridors. They both step through their respective doors.


	19. Chapter 19: Guarded

Part 19: Guarded

Day 352

Xion is sitting in a desert in Agrabah. She's staring out at the vast expanse of nothing, thinking about her next move. She sure was brilliant, leaving the organization without knowing where to, or how to, find Riku. She leans back, staring up at the bright sky. What was she to do? She couldn't crawl back to the castle that would make this whole thing pointless. She closes her eyes. She opens them, shocked that the sky has gone black. She looks up at the person blocking the sun. Xeeres is leaning over her, staring at her. He sits beside her on the sand.

Xion (indignantly): What're you doing here? Don't you have a mindless mission to run?

Xeeres: You are my mission. Don't you remember? I'm your guard dog.

Xion: Hmph.

Xeeres: So, how'd you find out?

Xion I overheard…

Xeeres looks at her, clearly not about to buy that. She looks and him and smiles defeated. She looks down and sighs.

Xion: I eavesdropped on you and Riku talking about me.

Xeeres (jokingly): So you spied on me?

Xion: … Yes.

They sit in awkward silence for a while. The sun beats down on them as they both stare up into the sky, knowing where the conversation is going, but not wanting to take it there.

Xeeres: So, what're you gonna do?

Xion: I dunno. I was hoping he'd find me and we'd take it from there.

Xeeres: Not a very well thought out plan… Let's head back to the castle.

Xion (shocked and defiant): What!?! No way! I can't go back!

Xeeres: Hear me out. You come back, I tell you where to find Riku and no one will have time to find you to stop you. Not exactly rocket science, but a much better thought out plan than yours.

Xion looks down for a while. She sighs defeated, knowing he was right.

Xion: Alright.

Xeeres: Cool… Hey Xion?

Xion: Yes?

Xeeres: Why do you want to do this?

Xion: … We can't be allowed to succeed, not like this. Xemnas… is using Toxin to force people to become heartless.

Xeeres looks shocked for a second. Xion looks down upset. She wraps her arms around her legs and buries her face into her arms.

Xion (upset): I didn't know what to do until I overheard you and Riku talking about Sora. Then I thought about my dreams, the ones about that strange boy, about how he defeated a man that looked like Xemnas. If I'm the key to waking him, to stopping Xemnas' plans, I have to do it.

Xeeres: If that's what you decided, I won't stop you. You know you're my friend, and I support you.

She hugs him suddenly. He looks down at her shocked, then hugs her back. She smiles.

Xion: Thank you Xeeres.

Xeeres: For what

Xion: For letting me choose.

Xeeres (smiling): No problem, now let's go.

They get up and start to walk into a dark corridor. Suddenly, a massive heartless shoots up from the sand between them and the exit. It looks like a sand-worm version of a Naga. Xion looks up at it and suddenly random images of Sora's memories flash through her head. She faints. Xeeres catches her and looks up at the giant creature.

Xeeres: Really!?!

The sand-worm dives down at him and he picks Xion up and jumps, running along its back. He flips off as it disappears into the sand. It pops up behind him and dives again as he lands. He turns, holding Xion in his left arm against his chest, and grabs its head, forcing himself against it. He flips over it again, letting it pass him. It turns and readies for another attack. Xeeres looks at it, unable to react fast enough without endangering Xion.

As the sand-worm moves for its next attack, a giant flaming wheel flies at it, dividing it vertically up the middle. Xeeres looks up shocked, then back at Axel. Axel walks over to them.

Xeeres: What're you doing here?

Axel: Looking for you. I guess you found her huh?

Xeeres: Yeah.

Axel: Let's get her back.

They both walk through the dark corridor, Xeeres holding Xion. They walk to the steps toward her room and see Xemnas accompanied by Toxin. He looks over at them.

Xemnas: I see you were able to find her, very good. Xeeres, come here. I'd like to talk with you.

Xeeres gets shocked. What did he do? Did Xemnas know he had his doubts about the organization? That he had been working with Riku? He walks over to Xemnas after handing Xion to Axel. The three of them disappear to Where Nothing Gathers. Xeeres is right across from Xemnas while Toxin is right next to him, leaning on the arm of her chair. Xeeres gulps nervously, finding Xemnas severely more intimidating than Saix for some reason, even though he hadn't seen Xemnas do anything either.

Xeeres: Yes sir?

Xemnas: I know you've done well by your missions and your orders to watch over Xion… But she is no longer your concern.

Xeeres (shocked): Wait! What!?!

Xemnas: You will no longer be required to take Xion on missions. Her next mission will be her last. After that, she will be kept here.

Xeeres (calming down): If you don't mind me asking, why?

Xemnas: I don't mind. You see, Xion is a very, very important member; too important to be endangered. She will be kept here, under constant protection. Anything else?

Xeeres: No. No sir.

Xemnas: You may leave.

Xeeres leaves in a column of darkness. Xemnas leans on his hand, looking at where Xeeres was curiously.

* * *

Xeeres walks into Xion's room to see Axel and Roxas sitting beside her bed. Roxas is still upset with them, having only come to see Xion. She's awake, sitting against the headboard of her bed. She looks over at Xeeres and smiles.

Xion (happily): You came.

Roxas glares at him over his shoulder. Xion's mood drops when she sees his somber expression. She tilts her head concerned.

Xion (concerned): What's wrong, Xeeres? Was it that bad?

Xeeres: Yeah, actually. It was.

Axel: What happened?

Roxas gets up and walks out of the room angrily, tired of being left out of conversations. He looks back at Xion over his shoulder.

Roxas (angry and hurt): When you're ready to talk to ME again, you know where to find me.

He walks out. Xeeres sits beside Xion. She looks at him upset by both his impending news and Roxas' angry departure.

Xeeres: You're not coming on missions with me anymore.

Axel: That's bad news? Won't that make things easier?

Xeeres: It would be, if she were still going on missions.

Xion: What!?! Whadda you mean?

Xeeres: After your mission tomorrow, you won't be going on anymore. You'll be kept here, under constant guard. He doesn't want you to escape again.

Xion stares stunned and depressed. She was trapped, stuck in a castle of a prison. She looks down; they only wanted her to stay so Sora couldn't interfere. She sighs. Now what was she going to do?

Axel: I see.

He gets up and walks out of the room. Xion follows him with her eyes, upset that he would leave her at a time like this, at such a crucial moment. She drops her head and she and Xeeres sit in her room in awkward silence.


	20. Chapter 20: Runaway

Part 20: Runaway

The next day, Xeeres is slouching in "his chair in the grey area, hands folded in front of his face. He stares out at Kingdom Hearts with a mixed look of longing, and utter contempt. On one hand, he wanted a heart back so badly, but on the other, this wasn't the way to get it. It just wasn't.

He tilts his head back on the chair and sighs. Axel and Xion had left for Wonderland earlier that day. Her last mission before her status dropped from member, to prisoner. They left with Xigbar, who wanted to go for some strange reason. Toxin walks in and sits on the couch beside him, staring at him, a small smile across her face. He looks at her.

Toxin: Hello, Xeeres.

Xeeres (confused): Hey, what's up?

Toxin: Oh, nothing, I just felt like being here. Even though we have not spent much time together…

Xeeres: None at all, except a little before we joined.

Toxin: … Yes, that was the extent of our relationship. Even still, you are the only one I feel I can speak with. This may be because we are both the newest members.

Xeeres (curiously): Could be.

Toxin: What are you thinking Xeeres? Is it about Xion? Trust me; she will not leave, if she values her existence. I suggest you also stay. It would be a shame for you to be eliminated.

She gets up and walks out, looking back at Xeeres. He keeps his gaze at Kingdom Hearts. Did she know he was planning on leaving? Wait, did she just threaten him?! Part of him wants to accept the challenge, but he decides against it. When he leaves, it has to be subtle. He doesn't want them following him.

Roxas walks in as Toxin leaves, and sits on the other side of the room. He glares at Xeeres, who takes it. He felt he deserved it for keeping him out of the loop. But telling him would only complicate things for everyone. No, it was better this way. They sit alone in awkward silence for quite a while. Finally it's too much for Roxas and he leaves, leaving Xeeres alone with his thoughts.

A few hours pass of him being alone and he gets up and leaves. He goes up to his room and falls back in his bed, staring at the ceiling, snack box in hand. What was he going to do? He knew he had to leave, but what about Xion? He couldn't leave her to be trapped in the castle like some captive princess. He laughs to himself at the thought, then hits himself in the face with the snack cake box. He had to do something, and soon.

* * *

Later on, Xeeres is sitting under the tree at Moonlit Garden, something he hadn't done in a while. He stares out at the garden, rubbing his thumb on the locket in his hand. Sera was not there again. Had she really given up on him? Was she really not going to wait anymore? He looks down, hanging his head. His eyes start open and he looks back over his shoulder. Xion walks from behind the tree. Xeeres looks shocked.

Xeeres (shocked): Xion!?! What're you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stay in the castle after your mission?

Xion: Yes, if I had finished the mission. I went A.W.O.L.

Xeeres: What!?! What're you thinking? They'll destroy you.

Xion (sitting beside him): no more than they already have.

Xeeres: What're you gonna do?

Xion: Ask for your help. I need you Xeeres. Help me get to Riku so I can rejoin my true self. I can feel him, pulling me back, but I don't know where to go. You and Riku are friends, aren't you?

Xeeres: Yeah… I'll tell you where to go.

Xion: No! I need you there with me.

Xeeres: Don't worry, I'll be there.

Xion: Oh, okay.

He tells her where to go and explains his plans. She nods understanding it. He smiles to her as she gets up to leave. She looks back at him.

Xeeres: Good luck, Xion.

Xion: Thank you, Xeeres.

He goes back to the castle, entering in the Grey Area. When he walks through the dark corridor, Axel and Xigbar are standing in front of Saix. From what he could tell, they where upset about something, probably Xion leaving. He stays focused on them as he makes his way out. Suddenly his path is blocked by the only female member of the Organization left. He looks up into Toxin's shrouded face. Her lips are stretched in a green smile. Xeeres stands up straight, looking straight into where her eyes should be.

Toxin: Xion has gone missing again.

Xeeres: Is that what that's about? Well, it's not my responsibility anymore, so it's not my problem.

Toxin: Aw, do not be like that. We are all each others responsibilities.

Xeeres pushes past her, making his way to the door.

Xeeres: Keep telling yourself that.

Toxin (sneakily suspicious): You would not happen to know where she went off to, would you?

Xeeres stops right in front of the exit. He looks back, starring her right in the face, a look of defiance in his eyes.

Xeeres (coldly): I don't have a clue.

He walks out of the room, leaving Toxin staring after him suspiciously.


	21. Chapter 21: Somewhere I Belong

Part 21: Somewhere I Belong

Day 357

Xion sad followed Xeeres' plan to avoid capture, leaving trails on other world to throw the organization off. With Riku's help, she's been successful keeping out of the Organizations hands without giving away Sora's location. Now, she waits inside of Twilight Mansion, in Namine's room. Namine is explaining the whole situation to her concerning Sora's situation.

Namine:… By recombining you with Sora, it will be as if you never existed. No one will remember you. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Xion?

Xion looks away, addened by the severity of this choice. She knew she'd have to go away physically. But mentally too? To be wiped from existance, that was heavy. But, if she didn't, the Organization would win, and everything she had put everyone through would have been for nothing. She really wished Xeeres was there to suport her. He would know what to say to make her feel like it was okay. She wished she could tell Roxas what was going on. She was devastated, keeping him in the dark like this. What made it worse was that he would be angry with his friends, and not even understand why. She bites her lip. Suddenly, Diz walks in. He looks down at Xion. Namine looks up at him confused.

Namine: What is it?

Diz: She lead one of them right to us.

Namine (shocked): Oh no. Riku's not here. What're we going to do?

Xion: I'll handle this.

She leaves to the front gate. A dark corridor opens and Xeeres walks out. He wipes his eyes, obviously tired. Her face brightens up when she sees him and she smiles. She runs up to him and hugs him, looking up at him smiling.

Xion: You came!

Xeeres: I told you.

She looks away, still holding onto him. She looks down upset and he looks down at her concerned.

Xeeres: What's wrong?

Xion: Xeeres, I don't know if I can do this.

Xeeres: Why not? A few days ago you were so determined.

Xion: That was before I found out that I'd be gone forever. Even from your memories. That makes it so much more difficult to go through with this. Even though I know I should.

Xeeres turns her face back to him. He smiles softly and warmly at her, her eyes wide and shining like shes fighting back tears. He moves some hair out of her face.

Xeeres: I don't care what they, memories can't be destroyed, only hidden. Nothing can take our memories away. So, just cause that's what they say, doesn't mean it's true, it just means we have to try harder to get them back. If the memory is really important to us, then no matter how far it goes, we'll fight to hold on to it.

Xion looks up at him and smiles. He looks down at her and smiles. She looks down, biting her lip, then grabs his collar and kisses him. He looks shocked at her. She gets back down, having to stand on her toes to reach his mouth, and hugs him tightly. He stares shocked and confused, still a little confused at what happened. She rubs her head against his chest and he look at her with the same shocked expression.

Xion (softly): Promise you won't forget me.

She lets go of him and walks back to the mansion. He stares with the same exression as she goes, still confused about what just happened. Had she wanted to do that for a while? She seemed kind of into it. It was a lot to have to go over with literally no time. Guess she just needed to get that off of her chest. He looks down and sighs. He really was going to miss her. So much. He starts to walk away, on to his next stop.

* * *

On the clock tower, Roxas is sitting on the edge where he, Axel and Xio usually sat. He's leaning forward, supporting himself with his arms on his kees, looking down at the town. What was he going to do. He'd just jumped the gun, leaving like that, but he couldn't stay. He was being kept in the dark about everything, expected to fall in line, like a toy soldier. Follow orders that he didn't understand. Treating Xion with extreme prejudice. They wanted to destroy her this time, and he didn't know why, nor did he want to do it. Why was Xion being targeted? Andit wasn't like he could just go back andask, not after what he just did. Going through Saix, there was no way he could go back now.

Xeeres sits beside him. He looks up in shock, then glares at him. Xeeres stares out at the town, ignoring Roxas' hatred.

Roxas (bitterly): What're you doing here!? They send you to guard me like you did Xion?

Xeeres: No, actually. I defected, just like you, only with out making it a spectacle.

Roxas (shocked): Really!?!

He looks up at Xeeres and his mood starts to soften. They both look out at the town. They stare for a few minutes, then Xeeres turns to Roxas.

Xeeres: Hey Roxas?

Roxas: Hm?

Xeeres: Sorry.

Roxas: S'okay I guess.

Xeeres: What're you gonna do?

Roxas: What?

That was an exellent question. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was lost, alone and on the run.

Roxas: I… Don't know.

Xeeres: You can come with me.

Roxas: What? You'd let me come with you, after what happened?

Xeeres: If you want to. Just thought it would help. You know, give you a place to go, someone to watch your back.

Roxas (smiling): Sure, that sounds like a plan.

Xeeres (smiling): Cool, I gotta go take care of something. It'll probably take about ten minutes tops, them we'll get going.

Roxas: I'll be here.


	22. Chapter 22: The Loss

**Notes: Look who's back. He sure did take his sweet time didn't he? Well, now that I have a laptop and nolonger need to share a computer, this is going to be updated a smidge more regularly, for those that read it still -_- **

* * *

Part 22: The Loss.

Xeeres walks into the forest outside of Twilight Mansion. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to see Xion again. It might have had something to do with that kiss, but whatever. He walks into the courtyard outside of the gate to Twilight Mansion and sees the gate wide open. He tilts his head curiously at it. Usually the gate was closed. At least it had been every time he had been there, but he could have just been worrying too much. It was a pretty sensitive operation, sneaking away from the organization, so there was justifiable reason for his mind to wander as it did. Still, it was strange

He keeps walking through the gate, only to realize that was completely correct in his pessimistic thoughts. There, on the doorstep, and apparently from the window, was Riku. He was lying unconscious on the porch steps. Xeeres runs up to him and shakes him

Xeeres (panicked): Riku! Riku! C'mon man, wake up!

Riku opens his eyes weakly, which Xeeres can't tell due to the blindfold. Xeeres starts slapping him across the face and Riku catches his wrist.

Riku (weakly and annoyed): I'm awake.

Xeeres: What happened?

Riku: Some woman came, caught us by surprise. She used some whip thing from her body and threw me out of the window. Xion ran off to draw her attention.

Xeeres (confused): Woman...? Toxin!

Riku: You have to help Xion.

Xeeres: I'm on it!

He helps Riku up against a wall and takes off, out of the courtyard

Meanwhile, Roxas is sitting in the clock tower, waiting for Xeeres to come back. He leans back, looking up at the sky wondering what's taking him so long. What was he doing in the first place? Maybe he was off getting more of those snack cakes for the trip. He hated being left out of the loop, and this was just another one of those times. He closes his eyes, about to doze off. His eyes start open when he hears a girl running below him. He looks down and sees Xion run in front of the station. She collapses. Roxas looks down shocked. He runs down from the clock tower to the front of the station to her side. He cradles her in his arms and looks down at her.

She's sweating and panting. Her body is hot, like she's running a severely dangerous fever. She stares up at him, her eyes wide, dilated and glazed over. She smiles up at Roxas. He moves his hand to her shoulder and it slides across the fabric of the cloak, like the suit is melting. He looks down panicked at her.

Roxas: Xion!

Xion (smiling weakly): Roxas, I'm sorry. I should have let you know, I shouldn't have left you in the dark. I don't think I'll last much longer.

Roxas: No! Stay with me! You'll get better, I'll find something…

Xion (giggling weakly): No, it's okay. I want this; I'm going back where I belong, back to Sora. Don't worry, I may be gone, and you may forget, but I'll always be there. The memories will never truly be gone, so don't be sad. We'll be together again, inside of Sora.

Roxas (tearing up): Xion! No, you can't… I…

Xion: Goodbye… Hm, no, I'll see you later, Roxas. I hope we'll see each other again soon. I want to hang out with you again, and Axel… Roxas, I have one last request of you. Please, set Kingdom Hearts free. (As she fades) Promise.

She fades away and Roxas falls forward on his hands and knees. He starts to cry, then throws his head back and screams. He turns eyes full of tears, to the sound of footsteps coming from down the alley and sees someone coming. He glares in his sorrow at the person coming, green hair covering her face. The only feature visible is her wicked green smile. Roxas stands, summoning his Keyblade. He starts breathing heavily in seething rage and lunges at Toxin. She smirks and two tentacles come from the inside of her forearms, one on each arm. Suddenly, Roxas feels a stunning blow in his gut as the tentacles attack him. He hits the guard wall around the station and stares in shock at what just happened.

Xeeres is standing between him and Toxin. He looks back at Roxas, who's staring shocked at him.

Xeeres: Didn't Xion ask you to do something? I'll take care of her.

Roxas nods, his face a mixture of confusion and rage. He runs past Xeeres. Toxin lets him go, deciding she can always handle him later. Right now she was more intrigued by Xeeres. She's smiling at him and he's scowling at her, his fists clenched.

Toxin: You are going to defeat me? I fail to see how exactly you are going to do that.

* * *

**Notes: Comment, leave reviews and stuff. Please.**


	23. Chapter 23: Dance with the Devil

**Notes: Oh my gah! Two updates in one day. I might do a third, but don't get your hopes up too high.**

* * *

Part 23: Dance with the Devil

Toxin and Xeeres stand at the station staring each other down. Xeeres is contemplating his next move. Being a close range fighter, fighting someone specializing in distance would be tricky.

Toxin runs at him, dragging her tentacles along the ground. She swings up the left one and Xeeres dodges, leaning out of the way. She turns, thrusting the right one out at him. Xeeres sidesteps out of the way. She pulls the right one back and swings out with the left, which Xeeres ducks under. She sends the right one at his feet and he jumps to the left, rolling to avoid the attack. He runs at her. She turns in a circle, swinging her left arm. Xeeres grabs her right wrist, then the left. He kicks her in the back, sending her into a building. Mid-slide, she turns and throws both tentacles out, grabbing his right wrist with one. She stops herself as he pulls against being dragged along with her. The tentacle is forcibly ripped unwrapped from his wrist, leaving a circular scratch, through the glove, in his hand.

The pain in his hand is intense; he could see just how well the name fit her. The gauntlets appeared on his forearms, which hurt even worse since his wrist was now sensitive to touch. He was starting to question his confidence in winning this fight. It would be easy enough, so long as he didn't get hit again. Piece of cake.

Toxin: It is such a shame that you must be eliminated.

Xeeres shakes his hand and focuses himself past the pain. She tilts her head smiling. Xeeres disappears and punches her in the face. She slides back, sticking her tentacles into the ground to stop herself. Xeeres appears between her arms and punches her in the stomach. The hit drives into her soft stomach, completely winding her. As she flies backward, she spews out a thick purple cloud of smoke. Xeeres tries to cover his face, but too late. Toxin recovers and starts to walk back to him from the smoke. She starts to giggle at him. He scowls at her.

She swings her left hand out as he runs at her. He jumps over it, rolling, and sliding under the second attack. She flips over him as he punches at her and catches his ankles in her tentacles. She pulls him and slams him into the ground. She turns, slamming him into the wall of the station. She pulls him and swings him at a building. He grabs the tentacles and pulls against them as hard as he can, dodging the collision with the building. He flips himself backward with as much strength as he can muster and flips himself backward, slamming Toxin headfirst into the ground. The tentacles let go of his ankles, leaving the same marks there as they did on his wrist. They also leave the same pain.

Toxin gets back up, seemingly unscathed by Xeeres' attacks, no wonder she was so prized. But, prized and powerful or not, she was going down. Xeeres grits his teeth; it was so awkward beating on a girl, nut it had come to that. He couldn't go easy on her, especially after the beating he had just handed him. She throws both tentacles out at him and he disappears. He lands behind her and elbows her in the back of the neck. He head flies back and she coughs out more smoke. Xeeres spins around and kicks her in the stomach. She skids back and stops herself. Xeeres palms her in the chin, then turns around and slams the back of his fist into her throat. She gasps for air and he turns, sonic boom punching her in the face. She goes flying into the station.

Xeeres stands panting in the purple fog. He knew it was bad, so he was trying to breathing in as little as possible. Even still, he could feel it, like it was seeping into his skin. He also felt as if his cloths were melting. From where he stood, this was the furthest thing from good.

Toxin's tentacles grab at Xeeres. One grabs his waist like a rip-cord, tearing up his coat and his torso. He could fabric dripping, filling the gaps caused by the barbs that tore up his cloak. He knew that wasn't supposed to happen. She grabs the wall behind him and launches herself at him. He jumps and stomps down on her back. He gets on her back, sitting on her and locking her arms, driving his knee between her shoulder blades. He jumps and rams his knee between her shoulders. She throws her head back, coughing out more fog into the purple hazed area. Xeeres gets up and picks her up by the back of the neck, throwing her toward the underground tunnel. She catches herself, to his surprise, and turns to him smiling.

Xeeres looks at her in complete shock. She shouldn't e able to move after that, let alone stand. She starts to giggle at his expression and sighs, grabbing her zipper.

Toxin: My my, what an un-chivalrous boy, beating up on a girl like that. Well, you are good. I will not be able to beat you like this. And you were still holding back.

Xeeres wipes his eyes, his vision blurry from the fog. He stares at her. What is she? There was no way she should be alright after that. She wasn't a normal nobody, that was for sure. She unzips her cloak and throws it aside. There's a large spiraling vortex of the poison cloud around her. It bursts, expanding all over the area, clearing around her and revealing her in an armored leotard-like outfit in the shape of the nobody symbol. She's wearing a large belt and baggy pants that left much of the inner thigh exposed and tucked into her armored boots. She's also wearing large, glove-like gauntlets that cover up to mid bicep. From her exposed back, eight more tentacles flail about like a pair of wings. She stands with her arms at her sides, the tentacles from her wrists circling her feet. She tilts her head at Xeeres and smiles.

* * *

Xeeres falls on his back, hard, in the middle of the sandlot. Toxin lands gently after him, supported by her bottom most tentacles on her back. Xeeres gets to his feet, dazed by the barbs, venom and poison fog. He had to end this soon; he couldn't go out like this. He struggles to stay on his feet, shaking with fatigue. Toxin smiles at him. The two top most tentacles on her back shoot at him. He jumps back and flips back again, avoiding the attack. The one from her left arm wraps around his left ankle as he lands. She swings out, slamming him into a light fixture.

He lies up against it. She sends out two more tentacles that seem, to him, to move in slow motion. He stares at them, dazed, from his bloodshot eyes. Everything hurt. Breathing, moving, blinking, standing, all of it. Her powers were too much, and she seemed to be completely fine after everything he had done to her. In fact, every time he hit her, it got worse for him. His cloths were melting, his body was rotting, even his gauntlets seemed like they were breaking down. As he stares at the steadily oncoming attack, he wonders; is this the end? Is this how he was going to go down? Not with a bang, but a silent whimper.

Xeeres (in thought): Everything I tried to stop is going to happen anyway, and all because I can't win…

He shakes his head and grits his teeth. Bull crap! He was going to win this fight or take her down trying. The tentacles get to him and he disappears. He's standing down the lot behind Toxin, blood trailing his mouth. The poison was getting pretty bad. She turns, sticking her right arm out at him, sending the tentacle out like a missile. He side steps it and it hooks the locket as it comes out of his cloak, tearing it from around his neck. Xeeres jumps back and sees the locket being dragged through the air, into Toxin's hand. She snatches it, looking down at it curiously. She opens it and looks down at the picture curiously, almost sad. She shakes her head slightly and looks back up at Xeeres.

He appears right in front of her, playing off of the second she wasn't paying attention. He pulls his hand back, vibrating it. From past attacks he learned that her skin secretes some sort of poisonous, corrosive substance, so surface attacks weren't the best option. Also, the more effective the outside attack, the more poison she coughed out. So, the best option to avoid the most poison, was not to hit her, but through her. He opened his fingers, pointing them straight out. He drives his hand into her chest, straight through, piercing through up to his elbow. Blood trails her mouth and his arm, melting his gauntlet and sleeve. Her blood was poisonous too, go figure. He pulls his hand back at supersonic speed, making a shock wave that sends them both back.

Toxin crashes into a couple of crates, then the wall, flipping over the flower bed onto her back. Xeeres stops himself on the benches and walks over to her to get his locket back. He kneels down and grabs it out of her hand. Toxin looks up t him and smirks painfully. She lays completely flat on her back and starts to fade away. Xeeres' adrenaline rush was over and the poison, pain and fatigue was catching up to him. He tries to open his eyes and falls backward, laying flat, the locket held tightly in his right hand.

* * *

**Notes: So, originally, Xeeres and Toxin were supposed to have a teary conversation where he found out she wasn't that bad and was only being used by the orginization. But then He was supposed to make a promise to her like he did with Xion, but then I read through it and decided that that was pretty over done and kinda sappy and scrapped it. I decided it was better to have her as the bad guy who just liked doing bad things... Cause she's evil. We don't get too many of those. There's always a reason. Why not take reason out of the bad guy and have them just do what they do because they're evil, y'know.**


	24. Chapter 24: Home

Part 24: Home

Day 365

Xeeres half opens his eyes. He looks around the strangely lit room he's lying down in. He couldn't remember anything before he went to sleep. His head was thumping in pain. Last thing he remembered, he stabbed Toxin in the chest, she was on the ground, he took his locket back, then he was out. He turns his head and sees feet. A pair of sandals attached to a girl in high leggings and short shorts. He looks up and the girl and sees her… He guessed it could be considered a shirt… Or a sports bra. The girl looks down at him. She smiles and turns her head, looking down the room.

Girl: Aerith, he's awake.

Aerith walks over to him and stands leaning over him. She smiles.

Aerith: Thank you Yuffie.

Yuffie: Yeah yeah.

Aerith (smiling): Hey there, how're you feeling?

Xeeres: Alright I guess.

He sits against the wall. She sits beside him. He looks down at himself and gets shocked. He wasn't wearing anything, except a pair of shorts. He shakes his head and looks at Aerith.

Xeeres: What happened? How'd I get here?

Aerith: I'm not sure. Leon and Yuffie found you at the entrance to the Bailey, lying unconscious. Your cloths looked like they were melting, so we had Yuffie take them off, except obviously your shorts. We had her do it because Leon refused. From what I could tell, from your cloths and vital signs, you had been severely poisoned. You were out for a week, recovering after I healed all that I could. It's a miracle you didn't die instantly… Y'know, when you promised to come back and visit, I thought it would be under better circumstances.

He looks down and she smiles at him. As he looks down, he notices the lack of locket around his neck, or in his general area. He looks around frantically and sees it around Yuffie's neck.

Xeeres: Hey!

She looks back at him, then down at the locket. She takes it off and tosses it over to him. He catches it with his left hand.

Yuffie: Sorry, I was just holding onto it. I didn't look in it. Y'know, if you're sensitive about that kind of stuff.

Leon: Yeah right, you were not planning on giving that back. You just don't want to find him after finding out all of that crap on his clothes was poison and he's still breathing.

She scowls at him. Xeeres scratches his cheek with his left hand. Feeling the metal of the locket against his cheek, he realizes something shocking. He hadn't used his right hand, almost impulsively, like it wasn't there anymore. He looks down at it and sees his entire arm is wrapped in bandages. Aerith sees him and looks at him curiously.

Aerith: Do you not remember? You had very bad burns on your arm, up to your shoulder. I healed what I could, but I couldn't fix all of it.

So, Toxin's blood was acid, apparently, very corrosive acid. Good thing he wouldn't have to deal with her ever again. He looks down at the locket, then thinks about everything he had been through. He wonders if Roxas was able to keep his promise, then he remembers his own promises.

Xeeres (whispering): Xion…

Aerith: Who?

Xeeres: Nothing…

Aerith: I'm glad you were able to come back like you promised.

He sighs, then gets up. Everyone looks at him.

Xeeres: Thank you guys, for everything, but I have some things to take care of.

Aerith: Well, (she gets up) that's fine, but you certainly can't leave like that, Merlin.

The elderly wizard walks out from a back room and stands at his table. He looks down at Aerith.

Merlin: Yes?

Aerith: If you don't mind, would you please give Xeeres some new cloths?

Merlin: Why sure.

He flicks his wand and Xeeres is covered in a bright flash. When it fades, he's in a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a gray belt that looks like a sort of leg cape around his waist. He looks at it and smiles.

They all stand outside the house to see him off. He has the locket and his headphones on. Aerith and Yuffie are standing in front of Cloud, Leon and Cid.

Aerith: Are you sure you can't stay?

Xeeres: I have some promises to keep first.

Aerith: … Y'know, if you have nowhere else to go, this can be your home.

Xeeres' eyes widen. Did she somehow know that he had no place to go? Maybe him randomly showing up at the Bailey gave that away.

Aerith: Right guys?

Yuffie: I guess.

Leon: Why not.

Cid: Whatever.

Cloud: Sure.

Xeeres (smiling): I'll definitely take you up on that.

He starts to walk away. Aerith steps forward.

Aerith: Wait!

Xeeres: Yes?

Aerith: Try… Try not to be too active. The poison should be gone by now, but too much blood flow could make any remaining poison act up and it could be bad, so please, try not to do anything dangerous.

Xeeres (smiling): Gotcha, I won't.

He walks away toward the Bailey. He makes it halfway down the Great Maw, trying to get as far away from everyone as he could so he could open a dark corridor. He stops halfway through the Great Maw. He leans his head back and smiles to himself.

Xeeres: I just can't catch a break can I?

Xaldin: I don't know how you survived fighting Toxin, but we can't allow you to carry on. So, I will eliminate you.

Xaldin sends a spear at him. Xeeres appears at the entrance to the Crystal Fissure, his fists clenched. He's looking down and smirking sort of maniacally.

Xeeres: I can't let you do that.

Xaldin: You can't run. I'll destroy you.

Xeeres (laughing maniacally): I'd like to see you try!

He starts vibrating so fast the ground starts to crumble. The gauntlets appear on his arms, the right one slightly fixed.


	25. Chapter 25: Blow Me Away

Part 25: Blow Me Away

The two of them stare each other down. Xeeres is glaring at Xaldin with a look of both anger and pain. The pressure of the gauntlet on his burnt arm is excruciatingly painful, but if he gave even the slightest sign of weakness, Xaldin would work it to death. Xaldin's spears appeared around him. He throws one at Xeeres, who side steps and rushes at Xaldin.

Xaldin turns, throwing his hand forward. A cluster of lances thrust out in front of him. Xeeres dives forward, spinning and exploiting the small opening that is left in the cluster at Xaldin's torso. He lands spinning ad punches Xaldin full on in the diaphragm with his right hand, sending him sliding backwards. Xeeres winces from the pain of using his right hand. He hadn't done a sonic boom punch because the sheer pain of using one would have been too much for him to take, but avoiding using his right arm would have given away his weakness. But, that didn't matter. His own strength was sufficient enough. He smirks at Xaldin.

Xeeres: You don't spew poison when I hit you. That makes things so much easier.

He disappears and punches Xaldin in the gut with his left hand before he can react. Xaldin's eyes widen in pain and shock as Xeeres buries his fist deeper into his stomach. He gets sent sliding backward again and as he slides back, Xeeres rushes at him gain. As Xeeres rushes at him, Xaldin sees him and grabs on of his spears. He stabs it into the ground, stopping himself. He turns, avoiding Xeeres's punch and stabs at his face. Xeeres leans his head back, avoiding the stab. Xaldin pulls the other spear from the ground and stabs both at Xeeres simultaneously and Xeeres side steps, avoiding the strikes.

Xaldin continues the attack, adding more spears with each completed strike. Xeeres manages to dodge them all, but is unable to counter due to the distance created. Xaldin stabs out with his left hand, two more spears appearing beside the one in his hand and Xeeres jumps back. Xaldin turns, throwing out his right hand and sending out spear. Xeeres stops on his heel and turns out of the way, avoiding the spear. A whirlwind forms around the spear that pulls Xeeres and sends him into the air. Xaldin performs a jump attack and dives down at Xeeres while he's in the twister. Xeeres vibrates his left hand and sends out a shockwave that sends him spiraling to the side and out of the way of the attack.

As Xaldin hits the ground, the twister stops. Xeeres lands with his back turned to Xaldin and Xaldin stabs at him. Xeeres turns, avoiding the attack and slams the back of his left fist into Xaldin's side. He comes full circle and punches him in the face with his right hand. Xaldin stumbles back and Xeeres keeps on him, preventing him from recovering. Finally, Xeeres throws a right handed punch that is noticeably slower and Xaldin dodges it. He pulls out a spear and stabs at Xeeres, cutting into his left thigh. Xaldin pulls out another spear and stabs at his face. Xeeres grabs the pole and turns, elbowing Xaldin in the side of his face.

Xaldin lets go of the spear and it fades as Xeeres comes around for a right cross. Xaldin pulls out another spear and stabs Xeeres in his right shoulder. Xeeres stops, stunned from pain as the spear fades, and jumps back before Xaldin's next attack. Xaldin uses "jump" and comes down at Xeeres as his foot hits the ground. Xeeres stops, grabs the spear in both hands and turns, throwing Xaldin down the Great Maw. As Xaldin catches himself, he looks up to see Xeeres dashing at him again. By the time Xaldin recovers, Xeeres is too close for a counter attack. He slams his half closed fist into Xaldin's chest and closes it completely, creating a shock wave that drives Xaldin into the cliff face.

As Xaldin hits the wall, he is driven further in by Xeeres's foot. Xeeres continues to kick Xaldin at high speed in the torso and face, driving him more and more into the rocks. With the completion of the last kick, Xeeres turns and drives his fist into Xaldin's gut. Xaldin vomits blood from the force and vibration and his eyes bulge slightly as the sonic boom drives into his stomach. Xeeres steps back and looks at Xaldin, who's driven, unconscious and lifeless, into the wall. He sighs in relief and starts to walk away.

Xeeres holds onto his right shoulder and limps slightly from the gash in his left thigh. Great, now his arm and leg are bleeding. The pain was incredible, almost too much to take. In fact, it would have been, had his right arm not gone completely numb from the shear intensity of it. He makes it right to the end of the Great Maw, on the opposite end from the Crystal Fissure, when two Dragoons dive down at him. He jumps back, avoiding them, and kicks a third in the head, killing it. The two other turn to him and he jumps forward, killing the both with a kick to the head, one after the other.

He lands and looks back toward the Crystal Fissure to see a mass of at least forty behind him. He sucks his teeth in aggravation.

* * *

Xeeres is down to his last ten Dragoons. He's managed so far to avoid using his right hand. One of them dives down at him and he grabs the spear before it hits the ground. He turns, slamming it into another one and takes the spear as they fade away. He thrust the spear behind him, stabbing one through the chest and killing it. He brings the spear up, blocking another's attack in front of him and turns around, blocking another. The second Dragoon is knocked off balance and Xeeres starts to turn back, throwing the spear into another one. He jumps and kicks straight out, killing the first one. The second one recovers from being knocked off balance and stabs at him from behind. He wraps his leg around the pole, bringing himself around and swinging his leg through its neck.

He lands as another one flies at him, charging with the spear straight out. He leans forward, avoiding the attack and kicks straight up, knocking the Dragoon upward. He then flips backward and slams down on it, stomping it into the ground. Another swings at him from the side and he kicks out, blocking the attack, and flips backward with his foot straight out, kicking through the attacker. The ninth one stabs at him as he's standing from the attack and he grabs the pole with his left hand, pulling the Dragoon closer to him and palms through its head. The last one stabs at him from behind and he avoids most of it, but gets a pretty deep cut across his side and he turns and slams the back of his fist through its head.

When he finishes attacking he's facing the Crystal Fissure. He glares in shock and anger as he sees Xaldin charging his Dragoon Laser. Because of the position of his last attack, he's forced to do what he was trying to avoid the entire time, use his right hand. He lunges forward at Xaldin, cursing under his breath, as Xaldin fires the beam at him. Xeeres's right fist vibrates and he punches forward at the laser. He's only a few feet away from Xaldin, the sound barrier creating a shield around him as he forces his fist through it.

The pain is borderline intolerable and getting worse. The force of the vibration, the weight of the gauntlets, the force of the laser, the burn, the stab wound, all of it building into one giant payload of agony as he forces his fist forward into the beam, at Xaldin. For a moment that seemed like forever, he could feel his arm give. He couldn't take it, it hurt too much, and to top it all off, the adrenaline rush was making the phantom fatigue and remnants of poison start to act up again. Losing would be easy, and would be oh so nice at this point, but rarely is what needed to be done easy. He grits his teeth and forces his fist through the sound barrier, past supersonic, into hypersonic speed, punching through the laser beam and into Xaldin's face. The punch lands directly on Xaldin's nose and sends him rocketing into the wall next to the opening to Crystal Fissure.

Xeeres lands on one knee, his right arm hanging lifeless at his side, blood trailing his mouth from the reawakened poison. He gets up and walks to the crater in the wall where he left Xaldin. He can see him, alive, but just barely. Xaldin looks up at him, and then passes out. Xeeres walks back to the cliff edge and opens a dark corridor. He walks through.

Xigbar steps down steps down at the entrance to the hole that Xaldin is in. He looks around at the battle ground, smiling a little to himself. He laughs a little and whistles.

Xigbar: Man! That kid is impressive. Beating Roxas, Riku and Toxin, then going on to beat Xaldin, and with an injured arm. He truly is an amazing fighter. Glad I followed Xaldin.

* * *

(Flashback) After Xeeres passes out from fighting Toxin, Xigbar steps down beside him. Xigbar had been watching the whole fight, standing upside down in the air, anxious to see Xeeres's combat skills in a real fight. He saw him have a play fight with Riku, heard Roxas complain about their fight, and was actually disappointed in this one. Sure he'd taken the fight seriously, but Toxin's powers made it difficult for him to do anything.

Xigbar pick him up and walks through a dark corridor. He steps out at the entrance to the Borough from the Bailey. He sets Xeeres down there, knowing that Leon and Yuffie are on their way, and smiles down at him.

Xigbar: Good luck Champ, hope to see you in action for real someday.

* * *

(Out of flashback) Xigbar looks out at where Xeeres had walked through the corridor and smirks.

Xigbar: You did not disappoint me one bit Champ. Glad I saved you. I really do hope you make it.


	26. Chapter 26:Unknown Soldier

Part 26: Unknown Soldier

Xeeres is stumbling up the hill to the tree in Moonlit Gardens. He's pressing his left hand to his right shoulder to stop the bleeding as his right arm hangs lifeless. For the most part, his arm was fine, but it was still sore and bleeding slightly. He was still ore in general, and his leg was still relatively messed up. He wasn't in the best shape, but he was fine enough. He wipes the blood from his mouth with his left shoulder. He makes it to the top of the hill and leans up against the tree, panting heavily. He was tired from fighting and poison, but this was a good time to take a break.

He sits up against the tree, breathing heavily. Aerith said that if he acted up to much, then the poison would react to the rush. So, maybe if he calmed down and rested, it would run its course and he would be fine. He closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree, one leg bent, still holding his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and lets it go, dropping both arms to his side.

He had to at least make it to Sera's, to give her locket back. She may not recognize him, but he would keep his promise. He takes the locket in his left hand and opens it up, smiling a little at the picture. He'd miss that chapter of his life, but he had to move on. After this, he was headed to Hollow Bastion, to his new home. He smiles to himself. He had a home to go to. After all of this, he still had a place he could go.

Xeeres (to himself): I'm one of the lucky ones I guess.

He sits for a little while more, letting the poison take its course and leave his body. He takes a few more to let his body recover some strength. He takes a deep breath and sighs as he stands up, sliding against the tree. He looks down, eyes half open, exhausted from the day's events, putting a plan together. Go down, return the locket. Short. Simple.

He takes a few steps forward and stops suddenly, staring out in shock. He winces in pain and looks down at a hand, then up into the orange eyes of the man in front of him. He smirks, shaking his head slowly as blood runs down his mouth. There's a red beam going from the hand to about a foot and a half out from his back.

Xeeres (weakly): So, the big boss himself came to finish me huh, Xemnas? I guess I should be flattered.

Xemnas is looking down at him with his usual apathetic glare. He's standing with his side to Xeeres and his hand held out slightly at him.

Xemnas: You've proven yourself much too dangerous to be dealt with like any other member. Eliminating Toxin, defeating Xaldin, if I had sent anyone else, your body count may have gone up.

Xeeres laughs a little. He looks Xemnas square in the eyes and smiles at him. Xemnas looks at him curiously. He pulls his hand back, pulling the blade out. Xeeres arcs back and falls to one knee before falling on his back. Xemnas turns from him, looking down.

Xemnas: You were a great member and a great fighter. I leave you with a few moments, your thoughts… And my adulation.

He steps through a dark corridor, leaving Xeeres lying there, arms outstretched. It was the end, for real this time. No matter how much he tried or willed, je couldn't make himself move. He stares up at the night sky of the world, then over to the moon, laughing a bit to himself. All of this started because he wanted to see a sun, a little light. Now he was going to die alone in the dark. He turns his head, staring straight up again. He clutches the locket in his left hand tighter as he starts to fade away.

Xeeres (to himself): I'm sorry, Sera, Aerith… Xion. I can't do it. Looks like in the end, I can't keep a single one of my promises.

He lies there, smiling pathetically in defeat as tears start to stream from his eyes. Rain pours from the sky as the darkness begins to completely overtake him.

* * *

**Notes:** Yup, the end of the story. Please leave comments and reviews. I'm starting on my much longer story so those that enjoyed this one, follow to the other side, if you would be so kind.


End file.
